Keep your friends close and your enemies closer
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Randy Orton and Raven Michales dispise each other or at least thats what they say...
1. Reunion

**A/N **Ok brand new story time! It may be the same it may not but its just an idea I had swimming about in my head, lemme know if it has potential, if not I guess I could pull it, anyways let me know what you think!

**Chapter 1 Reunion**

**Randy's POV**

I loved wrestling reunions, it was like a blast from the past. You got to catch up with old friends and talk about old times. It was also a time where both shows came together so you could catch up with friends you hadn't seen in weeks, it was like a giant party.

"Hey Orton, long time no see" Triple H joked meeting me halfway to the gym, due to his COO role I hadn't really seen much of him, which was shocking in its self if you think about it.

"Hey Hunter, wow you look so different"

Hunter laughed "I have a surprise for you"

"Ok now I'm scared"

Hunter rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Well it may not be a good surprise but its a surprise none the less"

"Ok" I said slowly "If you take your pants off I'm not gonna be happy"

"And here I was thinking you would love it if he took his pants off"

That voice cut through me like a knife, the goosebumps appearing against my will. There was only one voice in the world that could do that to me and I hated it. I hated that voice, more to the point I hated who it belonged too. Confirming my fears I turned and saw the one person I just couldn't stand no matter what, Raven Venom, Hunter's neice.

"Well look who's back" I sneered my eyes going cold.

She just gave me that coy smile, flicking a silver ringlet over her shoulder "Aw did you not miss me Randy?"

"I missed you as much as I miss that wart I had removed last week"

"You had a wart? Do I want to know where or am I right in assuming that with all your "free love" you finally got an STD?"

"Can't you just feel the love?" Hunter teased wrapping an arm around me and around her. "Are you two gonna play nice?"

"I will if she will" I snapped staring daggers through her small tattooed frame. I first met Raven several years ago when I was in Evoloution, for some reason (which I still don't know) she was travelling with her uncle, she got along with the others completely fine but we just hated each other. Something about us just clashed despite the fact that we were so much alike. I guess Hunter was right, we would either be best friends or worst enemies.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked as Hunter left us to it. I'm not quite sure that was a good move. We wouldn't hesitate to kill each other.

"Well as of thirty seconds ago Orton, I work here"

I rolled my eyes annoyed, I heard we were getting a new Diva I just figuered it wouldn't be someone like _her_. "Oh God _your_ our new Diva?"

"Nah I'm your new popcorn guy" Raven said sarcastically.

"Knowing you Venom, you would fuck that up"

"Oh you mean how you fucked up your collar bone?"

"Oh your funny"

She let out a laugh, for some reason it made me want to throw her into a wall. "Yes Orton I'm your new Diva"

"I say you last a week before your fired"

She pouted at me "And here I was thinking we could start over and be best friends"

"Really?" I just looked at her, I didn't believe a word out of her mouth. Everyone thought she was sweet but I knew better, she was as evil and nasty as they came.

"Yeah and while I'm at it I'm gonna get a tattoo of Hitler on my face"

"It would cover up the obvious flaws"

Raven laughed again "So hows your whore of the week?"

"I have you know for your information Venom, I'm now a happily married man" I said proudly showing her my wedding ring. I guess in some odd way I was proud that I was married before she was, it prooved that no one in their right mind would ever date her.

"You know when you said happily your pupils dialated, meaning you were lying. So who are you trying to convince of your happiness, me or you?"

I ignored her comment forgetting that she held a degree in psychology. "And I also have a little girl"

"See your pupils stayed the same, so your happy to be a father but unhappy to be married. Any comments on that Randy?"

"Yeah, go fuck yourself Venom because no one else will"

She grasped her chest like I had just stabbed her in the heart "Oh no please don't say that Randy, it really hurts"

Before any more could be said my wife came up to us, I was just waiting for her to start her "cheating" theory because it seemed as of late Sam accused me of cheating with every woman that came my way.

"Hi" She said looking Raven up and down.

"Hi" Raven smiled widely shooting a look at me. Oh she better not start nothing. Raven may pass off as honest because she never lies but again I knew better, she may not lie out right but she did plant ideas in your head and then sits back and watches while you destroy yourself.

"I'm Sam, Randy's wife" She said nicely extending her hand. Raven shook it nicely.

"I'm Raven and I hate your husband more than life itself" She gave one last false smile before turning on her heel and leaving.

Thank God.

**Raven's POV**

I was glad to be back, this time I would actually get to wrestle. I was so happy that even having to share a show with that fuck-tard Orton didn't seem so bad. I meant what I said to his wife, I _did_ hate Randy more than life itself and sometimes I _really_ hated life. I kept walking down the corriders in search of my next destination and as always, something to eat. I thoroughly enjoyed food, my sisters used to tease me about being the garbage disposal because I simply never stopped eating. Its funny how something as little as food can set off a memory. Everytime I thought of food it only reminded me of why I hated that arrogant prick Randy Orton.

_*Flashback* _

_"Ok Guys I have a someone special joining us for a while" Triple H started speaking to his team mates in Evolution. Big Dave rolled his eyes playfully, _

_"Your wife Hunter?" _

_Triple H laughed "No, my neice Venom. She'll be with us for a while so while she's with us you are not to hit on her" He looked squarely at Ric Flair "You are not to scare her" He looked straight at Dave "And under any circumstances you are not to bully her, Orton looking in your direction" _

_The group laughed as a tiny knock errupted on the door. Hunter pulled it open for his neice. She was tiny with a few tattoos, she looked so shy and small that bad thoughts didn't even cross their minds. _

_"This is my neice Venom, Venom this Ric"_

_"Hi"_

_"And this Dave"_

_"Hi"_

_"And this is Randy"_

_"Hi, nice tatts" She gave him a shy smile looking at the tribal patterns on his arms. _

_"Thanks" He bit out, staring at her sharply. _

_After she was introduced and in a way settled she set out in search of something, her uncle said she could find something near catering. When she got to the catering table she found Randy. _

_"Hi Randy" She said nicely, hoping his icy tone had disappeared_

_"What do you want?" He snapped at the small girl, eyeing her frame clearly annoyed. Raven kept her happy face on, she knew in order to move forward she had pick her battles every now and then._

_"I just wanted to get a doughnut" _

_"Oh" Randy looked at the big plate of doughnuts, in one swift action he swept them off the table and onto the floor. "There you go Venom" _

_She just looked at him confused "Why did you do that?" She hadn't exchanged any harsh words with him or done anything to offend him, why was he acting like a huge jerk? _

_"Pigs eat off the floor" He sneered at her, that smirk on his face. _

_Raven took a deep breath, one half of her was trying not to punch him the other half was trying not to cry. Smiling falsely she shrugged, "I'll just have something else" _

_She reached across the table, Randy's giant hand latched onto her tiny wrist. "This is for superstars and Divas" _

_"Why are you being a jerk?" She snapped trying to get free of his grasp. _

_He shoved her back and her ass hit the floor with a painful bump "You don't belong here little girl" He sneered once more before leaving her to pull herself back up. _

_*End Flashback*_

I was as confused as everybody else, I don't know why he had taken an instant disliking to me, as time wore on I just figuered it was just one of those things, like how my sister Iziah hates John Cena, she can't tell you why she hates him, she just does and so it goes that Randy just hates me. As always I adjusted to it and put up with his bullying and over time I got used to it. Now I feel slightly better, why? Because I'm no longer that little girl he can bully, this time when he pushes I'm gonna push back and so help me God he is going to regret the day he pushed me.


	2. Fictional characters

**Chapter 2 Fictional characters**

**Randy's POV**

She had only been back for a day or so and already she was getting under my skin and pissing me off. I was sitting with Punk and John watching some of the guys train, Raven, Kelly and Eve were on the other side watching. Sorry Raven was watching, Kelly and Eve were texting and perving. I don't know why but I wanted to warn them about what Raven was really like, I mean c'mon there _was _a reason we called her Venom and it wasn't because it was her middle name. I hated that she was here, no part of me liked this whats so ever. When it was my turn to step into the ring, Raven's hand shot up like she was in school.

"Ooh me! Spar with me! Please!" She bounced up and down in her seat, her arm swinging like a lasso. It made Punk and John laugh which made me want to punch the both of them. Raven was not funny, she was annoying.

"I don't wanna be the reason you get hurt"

Raven rolled her silver eyes "You don't seem to care any other time dick-head"

"Venom you get into this ring with me, it won't be to shoot t-shirts or to show off your tits, I will end your career before it even starts"

She just looked at me thoughtfully "Oh I get it! Your afraid! Are you really that scared of me Randy?"

"I'm afraid of you about as much as I'm afraid of the boogeyman or Freddy Kruger"

"Wait your afraid of Freddy? You do know he's a fictional character, fictional character, am I getting through to you at all?"

I just closed my eyes for a moment shaking my head "Fine you wanna get hurt, be my guest" I said opening the ropes so she could get in.

Raven jumped up from her seat like an excited school girl, I had to admit I was happy that I would get to hurt her and use the excuse that I was just wrestling. We started with the tie-up and because I outweighed her by two hundred pounds it was easy to knock her back on her ass. Raven pulled herself up, that smile still on her face. I hated that smile. When went to tie up again but in a flash she moved and pushed me flat on my face. I was seething with rage, how dare she get the better of me! I got up and ran at her and again she dodged and put me on my face. I was starting to see red and it didn't help that Punk and John were pointing it out. Finally she stopped dodging and we started to spar properly, ok I _will_ admit that she could wrestle, I won't take that away from her. We were all tangled up, thinking quickly I punched her straight in the face and Raven fell back to the canvas, not moving. Punk and John raced up the steps and into the ring,

"What the hell Orton?" John looked at me, Raven wasn't moving at all, I'm not even sure if she was breathing. A small pang of guilt hit the system and for once I felt bad, ok maybe I shouldn't of punched her that hard.

"What? It was just a little flick"

"You punched her in the face" Punk and John said together, despite the guilt I was still sticking with my guns, she _wanted_ to get in the ring with me. Punk and John stepped back as I knelt down beside her to see if she was ok. I turned her over and suddenly her eyes sprang open, before I knew it she caught me in the side of the head and I was the on canvas. Raven nipped up like her father, Shawn Michales, a big smile on her face. She knelt down beside me, the dizzy feeling still catching me off guard.

"Lesson one; possums not dead until its scraped off the side of the road"

She gave me that grin as she tapped my shoulder. Laughing she got out of the ring and left me to pull myself up. See _this _is why I hated her.


	3. I hate him, don't you get that?

**Chapter 3 I hate him, don't you get that?**

**Randy's POV**

I was still seething in anger while I searched the halls for her, not only had she embarrassed me she had pulled a mean and dangerous prank and that kick to the head still hurt. I found her up ahead at the catering table looking over the several coloured doughnuts, figures.

"What the hell was that?" I snapped tugging her round to look at me.

Instantly she pulled out of my grip annoyed "Touch me like that again and a kick to the skull is gonna be the least of your worries"

"What the hell were you thinking?" I snapped again, my eyes boring into her's

"When?"

"When you kicked me in the head!"

Raven let out that sly smile "I was thinking man this is gonna be so sweet, kicking that douche in the head"

My eyes darkened even more "What you did was dangerous"

"No I was playing possum, that happens in wrestling or so I'm told"

"You made me think I had really hurt you, you had me worried"

Raven snorted with cold laughter "Ha! Don't stand there and tell me you were worried about me Orton, you and I both know your lying"

I took a deep breath "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want to hurt you"

She just looked at me clearly not believing me "Listen to me you douchebag" She finally got out "You are not worried about hurting me because if you were you wouldn't of started on me all those years ago"

"I said I was sorry for that!"

Raven let out that laugh again "No you didn't and even if you did I wouldn't accept because you are a giant douchebag that needs to be shot"

"Fine think what you want but if you cross me again I'm really going to hurt you"

Raven rolled her silver eyes "You can't bully me anymore Orton so don't even try"

In my anger and rage I grabbed her by the throat, hoping to scare her. She didn't even blink, she just pried my hand away easily

"Don't start a war you can't finish Randy"

Before I did some real damage I started to walk away, it was the most sensible thing I had ever done. Unfortunately for her she opted to keep pushing my buttons and it made me stop in my tracks.

"You know Orton I don't know what was sweeter, meeting my partner Shane or kicking you in the head. As much as I love Shane I have to say kicking you was way more sweeter"

Taking a deep breath I kept going on my way, if I gave it enough time she would get herself fired. With any luck.

**Raven's POV**

Picking out about five doughnuts I headed back to the Diva's locker room, I kept thinking about what Randy had said. I had _worried_ him with my trick? Shaking it free I smirked in spite of myself. I would be an idiot if I believed for one second that I had worried him. He didn't care all those years ago why would he suddenly start caring now. Even after all these years he was still the same, a giant knobhead with an ego the size of east Texas.

"Hey ladies" Raven greeted them walking in with her food. I got along well with all the Divas except Maryse because if I'm bluntly honest I don't like french people. And Randy Orton.

"Hey Raven" They all greeted nicely. Maryse opted to say an insult in french. Just because I hate everything french didn't mean I didn't know how to speak the language.

"Say that again and your gonna lose all that pretty blonde hair" I smiled nicely at her knowing that she could understand english. She just flipped her hair and stalked out of the room. Hopefully she met up with Randy and they both got struck with lightening.

"Did you bring us a doughnut?" My cousin Nattie asked teasingly, knowing that all the doughnuts in my hands were purely for me.

"Yeah I left it at the catering table, this is all mine" I laughed sitting on the bench. Brie and Nikki looked at me somewhat jealous.

"Its not fair! How come you can eat what you want and not get fat"

"Is this another fat joke at us?" Nattie demanded at them, making them both recoil in fear.

"Relax she's just kidding" I laughed biting into a doughnut before spitting it out "Ew gross hazelnut!" Shrugging I picked up the peice I had spat out and put it in the bin then ate the rest of the doughnut.

"You know Raven we heard a sneaky rumor" Beth started making me raise an eyebrow

"Oh yeah? Who did I kill this time?"

Beth laughed like I was joking "No one but apparently you and Randy are hot for each other"

I almost choked on my doughnut! "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard! Ew!"

The girls laughed "What? Alot of us think he's hot!"

"Thats nothing a little laser eye surgery can't fix" I said seriously.

"Are you serious? You don't think he's hot? Not even a little bit?"

"The only way he would be hot was if I set him on fire with my flamethrower"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

I just shrugged "He knows what he did"

"Does he?"

I shrugged again "Even if says he doesn't he knows deep down what he did"

The girls were about to go on when there was a gentle knocking at the door, if that Orton I was going to punch him right in the windpipe. To our surprise it was Randy's wife, Sam.

"Hi girls, I was wondering if I could talk to Raven?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a exagerated sigh "Can't a girl eat her doughnuts in peace?"

"It won't take long" Sam said nicely not losing her shy like smile.

"Fine" I huffed putting my doughnuts on a napkin "You touch my food I'm gonna bend your arm up like a chicken wing" I threatend going out into the hall with Sam.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked nicely not knowing where this was going although I had a sneaky suspicion.

"I was wondering-" Sam started nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Ok if your about to say "Stay away from my man, he's mine" I'm gonna say "Girlfriend I don't want your man ok" I said like the stereo-typical black women that you see on those old tv shows. "Or if your gonna say "Stop picking on my man" I'm gonna say "Honey he's a big boy he can take care of him self"

Sam just looked at me like I was nuts, I get that alot.

"Yeah it was the first one" Sam finally got out "I don't know whats going on with you two but I don't like it"

I rolled my eyes annoyed "Listen Sam, I don't like your husband at all. Don't you get that?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes "They all say that"

"Listen to me, the only thing I expect from your husband is for him to die and for it be a very cheap funeral"

"Thats a horrible thing to say!"

I just shrugged "There are only three things I can't stand in this world, the french, domestic abuse and your husband. As soon as all those problems go away I'll be a very happy girl"


	4. The list

**Chapter 4 The list**

**Raven's POV**

After I had finished with Sam I headed to get more coffee and something to eat. I told you I eat alot. I was starting to think that I was normal and it was everyone else with the problem. Seriously how could anyone get the idea that I liked Randy? Ok maybe I can understand how they thought my hatred was a mask for some sort of undying love but I can tell you right now, it wasn't. I well and truely despised that man with every fibre of my being. There wasn't a part of me that liked him and if one day a part of me does begin to like him I'm gonna chop that part off with my machete. Up ahead were two more of my fellow collegues, I reconized them instantly, because they were reconizable and because I knew wrestlers like the back of my hand. In wrestling I knew that if you didn't introduce yourself to everyone while you were still considered new then you were considered a stuck-up snob and that made for a very hard work enviroment. Not something I wanted, shockingly.

"Hi" I smiled nicely at them, they both looked me up and down for a moment. I guess I wasn't your average looking Diva, with my tattoos and odd hair and not to mention the silver eyes.

"Hi" They both said nicely, "I'm Ted and thats Cody"

I shook their hands nicely "I'm Raven"

"Ah so your the new Diva, hows it going so far?" Teddy asked nicely, I take it he knew what it was like to be new, the last thing you wanted was someone being a jerk.

"Well if I got another doughnut Teddy, I would be fan-fucking-tastic"

Laughing he picked one up and passed it to me, napkin and all.

"Your actually gonna eat that?" Cody looked at me, taking in my small frame.

I just shrugged again "I have a high metabolism, I can eat what I want"

"Now I'm jealous" Teddy joked making Cody laugh. If I didn't know any better I would say they were _together_, tell me that wouldn't be oh so cute?

"What a surprise to see you here" Randy snarled from behind Ted and Cody.

"Seriously are you stalking me? Cause everywhere I am, there you are. You know what Orton its really starting to piss me off"

"I just wanted to tell you next time you have something to say have some guts to say it to my face"

I just shrugged "Fine, I don't like you, I wanna set you on fire and the only thing I expect from you is to die and be a very cheap funeral"

Ted and Cody just looked at me stunned, clearly no one, least of all a woman had stood up to Randy Orton like that before.

"How dare you say those things to my wife" He growled before I cut him off again.

"Yes, while we're on that subject tell your pig to stay away from me"

"You dare call my wife a pig?" His eyes blazed with anger as I stood my ground.

"Yes I dare, tell your pig to leave me be or I'll beat her 'til her name's Toby" With that I grabbed another doughnut and headed back to get ready for the show.

After a very sucessful debut I headed straight to the locker room to get dressed. I had a match with Kelly Kelly which I threw out the window and went with my own plan. I was meant to job to her so they could push her wrestling skills, well I had the same skill if not more so I prooved that by making her tap out to my own created submission (which I perfected in my living room on my cousin Storm), after she was done losing the Divas of Doom pulled things back on track by coming out to attack Kelly, I wasn't done with my part so after I attacked both of them with my chair, I smashed Kelly over the head before stalking out of the ring. Backstage I was confronted by Josh Mathews and his question, Why did I do what I did? That was when I put my gimmick up there for people to see, I simply told him "Raven Vemom; Diva Killer"

When I got backstage I was expecting the girls, especially Kelly, Nattie and Beth to be pissed as hell instead they hugged me, almost greatfully.

"I'm confused. For once in my life" I said as they stopped hugging me, finally.

"You finally did it!" They all squealed together, I was still confused.

"Smashed Kelly in the head with a chair?"

Kelly laughed "No! You put us on the map! Did you hear them out there? They were actually cheering a Divas match, they hadn't done that since Trish and Lita"

I just looked at them "Sweet, I'm going to get a chicken wing" I walked out in search of catering. I hadn't done anything brave or courageous I had just decided that my storyline was better than their's, any other Diva would of done the same. Luckily there was still some chicken wings left over and there was no Orton in sight, maybe this day could still pick up. When I got back to the locker room still munching on my wing, the girls went strangely quiet when they saw me.

"What?" I asked wiping my face "I hope I don't have little chunks of carrot in my teeth, apparently that could lead to insanity"

Not one of them said anything, Nattie just handed me a peice of paper. Finally she spoke "We found this taped to your locker, we don't know who did it Rae"

I threw the chicken in the bin and unfolded this mystery bit of paper. On it was a list of men I had apparently fucked during my first stint here and on the other side was a list of men I wanted to fuck during my second stint, obviously this bit of paper clearly made a strong statement.

"Oh I get it! I'm some kind of whore! Wow thankfully I had this paper, imagine if I didn't know that vital bit of info" I said laughing.

"Raven we have a feeling Maryse did this and you need to set her straight" Beth said, "You need to defend yourself of she'll keep doing it"

I just laughed "It wasn't Maryse, I know who it was and believe you me he will get whats coming to him but in the meantime, I want a proper look at this list" I settled down on the bench and looked it over. It had every wrestler on there except Randy. Ok so apparently not only was I whore I also enjoyed incest because both my father and uncle were on there.

"What? No women? Thats just sad. If I'm gonna be a tramp I could at least do it properly"

"Raven that doesn't bother you?"

I just looked at Beth "Should it?"

"Yeah every wrestler is going to think your a whore and not take you seriously"

"Well they thought that about Trish Stratus but she worked hard and ignored it and now the only reference they make to her, is seven time womens champion"

"Thats actually a good point" Nattie said "But still there gonna talk"

I just shrugged "Nattie when you look like me and Izzy, people are going to talk. I stopped caring a long time ago"

"Oh I see you got my note" Randy cut in that smug smirk on his face.

"Ha, I knew it was you!" I said triumphantly "And they thought it was the french whore"

"I thought everyone should know just what type of girl you are"

"Then why didn't you put, evil, psycho, insane and in big bold letters hates Randy Orton. You know the truth"

He didn't say anything so I carried on, as I always do. "Then again you lie about everything don't you Randy, tell me does your wife know of your affair yet?"

"I'm not having an affair" He snapped at me confused.

"Ha! Your pupils dialated! That means your lying. I would hate to be you when she finds out but I'd love to be the one to tell her" I grinned picking up my stuff and pushing past him.

It was a simple statement yet I knew it would get to him. I wasn't lying, pupils do dialate when you lie. Its just a natural reaction that you can't control like your heartbeat or blinking. Luckily for him his pupils didn't dialate and for once he was telling the truth about something, still it would eat at him and he would destroy himself. they always do.


	5. Confession time

**Chapter 5 Confession time**

**Randy's POV**

I can't believe she had said that to me, I loved my wife and I would never cheat on her but then again there were some nights that I can't remember the ending too, did I somewhere along the line cheat on Sam? How would Raven know if I did? I scrunched my eyes up in a vain attempt to remember.

"You ok?" John asked as we took a seat at the bar, Cody, Ted and John had dragged me out but I was too focused on what Raven had said.

"Yeah" I looked at John uncertainly "Do you remember the times that we got so drunk we blacked out?"

He gave me an odd look "Not all of them but that was years ago Orton"

I srcunched my eyes up again, scratching my beard thoughtfully suddenly my eyes sprung open, "That bitch!" I thumped the bar so hard that John, Ted and Cody jumped. "Fucking bitch" I seethed again, she had done it again. Planted the idea in my head and was just waiting for me to destroy myself. Ok I had to admit she was good at what she did, she really had me worried that I had done something wrong. "I swear the last thing I do in this world is punt that bitch"

John, Ted and Cody just looked at me as I rambled on with my evil death threats. I don't think I've hated anyone as much as I hate Venom.

"Ok Rand, calm down and breathe" John soothed, trying not to laugh "You have to calm down that vein in your neck is gonna explode"

I took a deep breath willing myself to calm down, soon enough I was relaxed and enjoying my beer. I shook my head and closed my eyes before opening them slowly "I don't think I've ever held this much hatred for one person, seriously why people like her is beyond me"

"Possibly because she's smoking hot" Cody suggested taking a swig on his beer.

"Wouldn't mind having that in my bed" Ted joined in laughing, slapping Cody a high-five. I groaned in annoyance

"Raven is not attractive, she's a freak on a leash"

"Wow you really don't like her" John commented "Is there a reason behind that or are you just picking on random Divas again?"

I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it because as much as it hurt it still cut me deep whenever I thought about it. "She knows what she did"

"Does she?" John raised an eye brow, I hated that he knew me better than anyone, he could tell when something was bothering me.

I shrugged again "I don't know"

"Well maybe you should tell her then perhaps you two could stop hating each other"

I just laughed, yeah that would be the day. Even if I did tell her why I hated her so much, it wasn't like she would believe me or like me any better. It was time to accept the inevitable me and Venom were always gonna be enemies. No matter what.

"Well guys its been fun" Cody said stretching his arms over the bar "But me and Teddy are heading back to the hotel" He gave us a coy wink as he took Ted's hand and pulled him from the bar. Yes they were bi-sexual men that enjoyed the company of each other if they couldn't find a woman, good on them. After being stuck with Venom for years, I could understand why they chose men.

"Well now that there gone we can have a real chat" John started, I knew he wasn't gonna let this go, to John everyone in the wrestling business had to be best friends, he just couldn't accept that some people weren't gonna be friends. Like me and Venom.

"Hold up, two hotties across the bar" John grinned, at least he could be distracted with women. I glanced at them, not believing what I was seeing, Raven and who I guessed was Shane. Ok I didn't see that coming. Shane being a woman, Raven_ liking_ women. It was all a shocking spin that it made me a little dizzy.

"I think there _together_" John pointed out the obvious as Raven said something to make Shane kiss her on the lips.

"Thank you very much captain obvious" I spat looking at the two girls again. They were like any other couple only they were both women, the longer I looked the more I got this intense burning in my stomach. It twisted like a knife and ripped my insides. I couldn't explain it, just looking at them made me angry. Angry and something else I couldn't put my finger on. But I hated it.

"Hey!" I yelled across the bar making them both look at us. Instantly Raven's eyes clouded over with anger.

"What?" She snapped back clearly fucked off.

I gave her that smile, that smile I knew pissed her off "Does Shawn know your a rug-muncher?"

Shane tried to leap at me but Raven grabbed her, speaking to her in some language that I didn't get.

"He's just upset because his pig has gone from a whore that fucked everyone to a bitch who fucks everyone except him" Raven spat wrapping her arm around Shane lovingly. It angered me more to see her arm around Shane then it was to have her insult Sam. I wanted to rip that arm off because I didn't want it anywhere near Shane.

"How dare you insult my wife" I started, my voice shaking with anger, John grabbed my arm to try and stop me.

"If you want me to stop insulting your wife then don't stand there and insult my relationship" Raven snapped bitterly, that ice in her voice cut me deeper than I ever thought possible.

After they were gone John pulled me into a private booth so he could scold me in private for being a jerk. I was in no mood I just wanted to drink now.

"I get it now" John started as I started my fifth beer, the booze was just beginning to take affect. The faster the better. "I didn't see it until right now"

"See what?" I snapped irritated that he wouldn't shut up about Venom

"You like her"

I spat my beer out over the table, spluttering at his words. "What in the blue hell did you just say to me"

He grabbed some napkins and wiped up my mess. "Well done Orton"

"What makes you think I like her?" I asked again still shocked at his words

"I saw the way you used to look at her when she was travelling with Hunter. You wanted her and no-one but her, I know why you hate _Raven_ so much, its because she was the one that got away. You waited too long and just when you worked up the nerve she was gone and you missed your chance."

"John that has got to be the biggest load of bullshit that has ever come outta your mouth and you've said some real bullshit over the years"

John just laughed "You can lie to me Orton but you can't lie to yourself"

I got home a little after midnight, not drunk but drunk enough to have a good stumble going on. Sam and Alana was staying at her sister's for a while so I had the house to myself, something I was very happy about, it just meant I could have some time to myself. Going upstairs I slid out of my clothing and jumped into be. Through the drunken haze I shut my eyes and imagined what most men did, a beautiful naked woman. It started out innocent at first, a shy little kiss and a little graze here and there. She moaned into my mouth as my hands started to explore her naked flesh, the skin soft beneath my fingertips.

"Mmmm" I groaned outloud feeling myself getting hard. I slid a hand under the blankets and started to stroke myself, the feel of my hand always welcome. In the haze it wasn't my hand it was _her's_ I started kissing her neck, nipping at the flesh gently. The more the fantasy continued the faster I stroked until I came all over the sheets and my hand. Sighing I got outta bed and headed to the bathroom in need of something to clean me. I looked in the bathroom mirror and it all came at me like a freight train. What John had said and my little fuck session I had just had because in my state it could be anyone I wanted it to be. So why was I picturing Raven?


	6. Your insane, well duh!

**Chapter 6 Your insane, well duh!**

**Randy's POV**

I woke up in the morning still thinking about last night, why, out of all the women was I picturing _her_. I always thought there was no part of me that liked Venom, turns out I was wrong, there was a certain part that did like her. I got up and took a shower willing myself not to get hard because I was so afraid that I would be thinking of her again. Just as I got out my cellphone went off, I was hoping to hell that it wasn't Cena, I couldn't take him this early in the morning.

"Hey baby" Sam cooed through the phone

"Hey, hows your sister?"

"Good, me and Ally miss you"

"I miss you guys too" I sighed, I couldn't tell if I was lying or not so that _had_ to be a bad sign right?

"Well we'll be back tomorrow night, will you still be home?"

I took a quick glance at the schedule "No, but I'll be home in a week"

"Yay! I really miss you when your away Randy"

I sighed again "I know"

"Well its only a week so that will be good"

"Sam"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too honey, have a good flight"

I settled into the airplane chair ready to relax and think about nothing. Sadly my eyeballs didn't share the same thought because for the past half hour or so they were glued to Venom. Through my watching I began to notice things, things that I had forgotten about. Like the way her eyes would light up if she smiled, the way her curls would fall around her like a silver halo.

"Wow, I didn't think I was right but here's the proof" John cut in, that smile on his face making his blue eyes light up like a kid on x-mas.

"What?"

"You like Venom!" He teased in that sing-song voice, it just made me want to slash his throat.

"What the hell Cena?"

"For the past half hour you've been eye-raping her, seriously even Jinder Mahal could pick up on that and he's not exactly up with american customs"

"I have not been eye raping her" I snapped forcing my eyes off Venom, already I hated it.

"Yeah you have, I bet you could tell me everything about her appearance right now"

"Only thing I have to say about that, is she's an ugly tart"

John howled with laughter making several people look our way "Nice way to hide your affection but you do realise that when a boy picks on a girl it actually means you like them"

"Not this time Cena"

"Whatever!"

**Raven's POV**

I rolled my eyes again as Shane went on with her point, I loved her I really did but if she mentioned Randy one more time I was gonna snap.

"Hun I'm telling you he likes you"

"I'm telling you, that man doesn't like me Shane"

"I saw the look in his eyes last night, he was jealous"

I had to laugh "Of what exactly?"

"That I was with you and he wasn't" She said, her brown eyes clouding with worry.

I took her hand lovingly "Ok say that for some odd reason Randy does like me, you don't have to worry about anything happenin, because I hate him. I hate him more than George Lucus hates Star Wars"

"Really?"

"Yes really. He made my life hell Shane I'm not about to turn around and say "Hey I like Randy Orton"

Shane lent forward and kissed me lovingly making several guys wolf-whistle, we just ignored them as always. "I love you Venom"

"I love you too Shane, now if you'll excuse me I gots to pee"

Shane giggled "Oh yeah, your definately the guy in this relationship"

"No I'm not" I said in my deepest voice making her giggle again.

On my way to the bathroom Randy slid from his seat and got in the way, instantly my eyes clouded with anger. He already prooved he was a bully, why did he have to keep going? Because he was a male, thats why.

"Get out of my way Orton" I growled barely stopping myself from punching him.

"I wanted to apologize for last night" He started, his eyes burning into mine.

"What?"

"I shouldn't of said what I did, I had no right and I was out of line so I would like to say I'm sorry"

I just looked at him, "See this?" I said pointing at my blank look on my face "This is me _almost_ believing you"

"You should accept my apology Raven, I don't give them out often"

"First I don't accept because I know you don't mean it, second my name is Venom to you and thirdly get out of my way before I punch you where it hurts the most"

Fearing for the life of his testicles he got out of my way and let me pee. No I didn't believe him because I knew him and he was never sorry. Ever.

When I got back Shane instantly turned on me, "What was that about?"

"He wanted to apologize for last night"

She glanced in his direction for a moment and I just knew that she had fallen into his trap, "That was nice of him"

"It would be nicer if he did something for the planet, like killing himself" I said bitterly making sure I had my hunting knife. I loved my knife and I always had it on me, ever since that horrible day that ruined my life I liked to feel protected and it was the last thing my real father left me before he died.

"Wow you really don't like him" Shane laughed making me throw my hands up

"Finally! Someone gets it!"

Shane rolled her eyes "Yeah Venom I get it"

"Thank you"

**Randy's POV**

And people wonder why I don't like her? I had extended the olive branch and in return she snapped it in half and threw it in my face. Glancing over at them again I felt that twisting again, Shane and Raven were cuddled up together, talking about something in hushed tones. I was a little paranoid to think they were discussing me, paranoid and a little hopeful I guess. Raven got up again possibly to use the bathroom, no wonder with all the food she packs away. She made her way past us without giving us another look and that pissed me off to no end so on her way back I got a little revenge. Just as she made her way to me I stuck my foot out and tripped her up. Raven fell straight on her face, actually with the size of her breasts I was surprised that she just didn't bounce back. Pulling herself up she shook it off, "Damn un-even planes"

Smiling she looked at John, ignoring me to all extent "Hi we haven't met, I'm Venom" She extended her hand and her shook it nicely.

"I'm John"

She looked at him thoughtfully pulling out a very sharp looking hunting knife "Have you ever been to the Czech Republic John?"

"No, can't say I have"

"Well they have a custom, when someone falls you instantly say your sorry even if it wasn't your fault." She closed her eyes for a brief moment "If I don't hear an apology in the next three seconds I'm gonna start randomly stabbing the free seat next to you"

I didn't say a word, calling her bluff. There was no way she would start stabbing me. John tried his hand and apologized but for some reason she was deaf to his apologies.

"Three, two, two and a half, one" She stuck to her word and aimed the knife right at my eye.

"I'm sorry!"

She stopped about an inch from my right eye, a huge smile on her face. It doesn't matter how big and bad you are, you have a hunting knife that close to your face its bound to scare you especially if it's in the hands of a psychopath like Venom.

"Randy!" She looked at me like she just saw me, John let out a sigh of relief "Thank God you said something, this could of been really awkward"

"Your a psycho" I snapped coldly as she put her knife back in its shief

She just shrugged "Yeah, pretty much"

I hated that my words were doing nothing to annoy her so I just went back to the obvious "Your insane Venom, you know that"

She just giggled like I had given her a compliment "Well duh!"


	7. Days of summer

**Chapter 7 Days of summer**

**Randy's POV**

"Well that was interesting" John said in relief once she was away from us.

"That wasn't interesting Cena, it just prooved that she shouldn't be allowed near people"

"No whats interesting is that the likeness is two-sided"

I just looked at him "What _are_ you talking about?"

John gave me that trademark smile "She likes you and you like her, so why you two aren't friends is beyond me"

I scoffed at his comment "Yeah she's my biggest fan thats why she tried to stab me"

John cracked up laughing,"Firstly Orton, you tripped her up and second it's tradition"

"What tradition?"

"Tradition of the Czech people"

"She's not Czech John"

He rolled his eyes "Whatever the point is you two like each other so get over the past and make up already"

I punched him lightly in the arm "I don't like her and I never will no matter what"

John rolled his eyes again "Fucking people and their goddam egos"

I just ignored him for the rest of plane ride, pretending to be asleep. Through the little gap of my eyelids I kept glancing at Raven. I could admit that maybe I did like her, I kept going over everything I had done to her. I still had no idea what it is I did that made her hate me so much. Sure I picked on her like some sort of school yard bully, but back then I did that to everyone, it was the days where I thought I was better than everyone and no one was immune to my attitude. But since then I had grown up and everyone seemed to make peace with what I had done, except Raven. She seemed hellbent on staying angry at me, hellbent of hating me forever. That saddened me more than I ever thought possible.

**Raven's POV**

Finally at long last I was able to get off the plane ride, the entire time I got that creepy feeling that someone was watching me, it made me feel very uncomfortable and slightly edgy. Me and Shane made our way to the Divas locker room, I was beyond happy that Shane would get to see me wrestle for the big legues. Thankfully the other Divas made her feel welcome and she got along with them like a house on fire.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Beth asked as I started on my third Rolo. (**A/N Rolo are little chocolates that have caramel inside, very nice!) **

"Three years and counting" Shane laughed taking a Rolo, she was the only one that could get away with that.

"Raven you've been summoned!" Brie announced as she and Nikki burst in.

"Oh crap what did I do this time"

"You refused to follow the script last week" Kelly reminded me.

"Oh right that" I kissed Shane on the cheek "I'll be right back babe, hopefully I still have a job"

"Oh and Beth, Nattie and Eve are to go as well" Nikki added taking a seat across from Shane.

"Well lets get this over with"

We made our way into Steph's office in hopes that no one would be getting fired, although I knew if that happened it would only be me getting fired, after all it was my idea not to follow the script.

"Ladies I have called you in here for a reason" Steph started "About last week with Raven's debut"

"That was all my idea and the others were just thrusted into it" I said honestly, I was also trying not to think dodgy after saying the word thrusted, it just reminded me of what my sister Iziah would say in response.

"I am aware of that" Steph smiled showing us a rating's chart "These are the ratings from your match last week, we are very impressed"

"Ok, who's for lunch?"

Steph rolled her eyes at me, "Can you not think about food for six seconds?"

"I can try but it'll be hard"

"Right well we have decided that Kelly needs an opponant for Night of Champions and we have decided to make it a fatal four way elimination match between Beth, Eve, Nattie and Raven"

"Sweet!" Beth slapped Nattie a high five "So who wins?"

"That will be left up to you four ladies, since Raven has decided to screw the rules she can now be in control of the division and how its run"

"What?" I just looked at her like she was crazy "Are you serious?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have another appointment"

We instantly went back to the Divas locker room, all the way talking about who should win. Obviously they all voted for themselves.

"I have an idea" I started as I took out more chocolate "Well two actually"

"Well share" Nattie looked at me

"Ok, the first idea is too not compete and rally until the match with Kelly is the first ever five way match _or_ it could be a whoever wins, wins match. Like when you want out of the match you just say out and someone can pin you and the winner will be the last woman standin"

They all looked at each other thoughtfully before Beth finally spoke up "I'm on board. Sounds good"

The others agreed shaking their heads and talking about the match. I looked at the calendar on the wall, "Hey its the first day of summer!"

"Thank you very much for that Raven" Shane laughed

"I am totally gonna wear my bikini tonight"

They all just looked at me as though I was insane "What?"

"Your gonna wear a bikini?"

"Sure" I shrugged "Its the first day of summer and besides I really can't be fucked getting dressed again. I'm all ready to go"

Shane laughed again "With each passing day you remind me more and more of your sister"

"Creepy isn't it?"

"Actually this is the closet I've ever come to a normal relationship"

**Randy's POV**

Later that night I sat in my locker room getting ready for my match, one eye lazily on the little moniter. The Divas match was just being annouced, usually I would of turned it off but I didn't want too, in the privacy of my locker room no one knew that I liked her, no one knew that I was waiting intensely for her entrance. When she finally came out my eyes almost popped outta my skull. Instead of her usual black pants and shirt she was in a bikini and black board shorts, those tits almost bursting out of the tiny material. The blood starting flowing faster as I watched her work, the saliva gathered in my mouth as my breathing came in rasps. She was amazing to look at, everything jiggled at once and I found myself getting closer and closer to the screen until I was a mere centimetres from her, I wanted so badly to touch her everywhere. Out of no where the match ended and Raven was declared the winner, I didn't even realise that three other beautiful women were in the match, to me it was just her. She drove me crazier when she jumped up and down before getting out the ring. It wasn't until the next match was announced that I realised just how crazy she got me, I wanted to hate it and I wanted to hate her for what she did to me but I couldn't, every fibre in my being wouldn't let me hate her. Just as I managed to get myself together and ready for my match it hit me, Was I in _love_ with Raven?


	8. Same old routine

**Chapter 8 Same old routine**

**Raven's POV**

I quickly got into my shirt and went to meet Shane, I was so tired that even hating Randy made me tired. It was hard enough being in a match with one person but three people? That took almost all your energy. The only thing I wanted to to was take a shower and curl up next to Shane. On my way out I bumped into Randy, I didn't even bother to hide my groan of annoyance.

"Good match" He said tightly, almost fighting to keep those stormy blue's on icy silver.

"Uh-huh" I could not be bothered being mean, I just wanted to leave. He didn't say anything else so I went on my way to meet Shane.

"Are you ok babe?" Shane asked as soon as I saw her, she hugged me tightly for a few moments.

"Yeah" I couldn't get out anymore, I was so tired. She gave me a look before taking my hand and leading me out to the hotel.

Once we were there she gave me a hard look, "I know whats wrong Venom" Ice laced her voice as she took off her black cowboy hat and threw it to the floor. Man I hoped she wouldn't start because I had no energy for fighting.

"I'm just tired Shane, all I want is a shower and sleep" I said calmly, heading to the bathroom. She grabbed my arm and made me look at her, rage burned in those brown eyes.

"Your not tired, your mad"

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm not mad Shane, I'm tired. Did you not see the match? I had to take on two power houses and a chick that just won't stop kicking you"

"Oh c'mon Venom!" She snapped getting closer to me "Your mad because he didn't take any notice"

I just looked at her confused "Who didn't take notice of what now?"

"Randy"

How the hell did we go from I'm tired to that clown? "Shane what the hell are you talking about?"

"You wore a bikini tonight to get his attention and now your upset because it didn't work"

"Ok" I said slowly "Well I'm going to have a shower now"

She turned me around and slapped me across the face "Your a little slut Raven, parading around for a married man" She snarled all that pent up rage flowing free. I just looked at her willing myself to calm down, this was a usual pattern for us lately. We would argue about nothing, try to kill each other then have fantastic make up sex, it was the only time we had sex these days and I was greatful for it but I was starting to get burnt out, this never would of happened with _him_.

"Admit it! You want him!" Shane screamed suddenly slapping me across the face again. Fuelled with rage I speared her back into the wall, slamming her head against the wall. Like two psychos we just laid into each other, a flurry of fists hitting their mark. I pulled away from her, gasping for air, blood pouring from my lip.

"I've had enough of this" I grabbed my jacket and slung it over my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" She demanded her body crushed against the wall.

"Any where your not" I snapped again heading out the door.

I headed straight to the bar in need of a beer, I knew that something had to change

**Randy's POV**

Raven collapsed down beside me in a heap, I don't think she even knew I was there because no doubt if she did she wouldn't of sat there. The first thing I noticed was the blood pouring over her lip and her black eye.

"Beer please"

"You ok?" I asked gently taking in her bruised face.

She grunted something taking a swig of her beer, she didn't look at me, she just drank. "Another beer"

The young guy behind the bar quickly gave her what she wanted then busied himself down the other end. Raven finally turned to me

"Is it considered an abusive relationship if _both_ partners try to kill each other?"

I nodded slolwy, she told me more than she realised "Yes Raven it is"

"Huh" Raven thought about what was said

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

She just smirked "Yeah right Orton"

"What? I thought maybe I could help"

She rolled her eyes, she did that alot "That will be the day, I get help from the one guy I hate more than the French"

"Raven why do you hate me so much? At least tell me that"

Raven gupled down the rest of her beer quickly "You know what you did Orton, even if you say you don't"

She got up to leave, grabbing her hand I made her look at me "No I don't know why you hate me so tell me"

Raven shook out of my grasp "You were the guy that took a problem and made it worse, now excuse me I must go and save a relationship that I'm not even sure I wanna save"

I watched her go, my system chorusing with two emotions, hope that she might be single again and confusion. What problem did I make worse?

**Raven's POV**

I made my way back to my room, I didn't want to go but I knew I would have to eventually. On my way up I thought about Randy, maybe I was holding an over rated grudge, maybe I should let it go and perhaps be nicer to him. Shaking my head I decided no, I wasn't holding an over rated grudge, he deserved my hatred after what he did and I would not stop hating him until he felt what I did all those years ago.

"You came back" Shane whispered as I came in the room. I ignored her and went straight to the bathroom. Sighing I got myself ready for the next stage, she would apologize profusely and then the sex. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I wasn't sure I could do it. When I came out she was sitting on the foot of the bed, soft tears pouring down her face. This was new, she never once cried during these fights.

"Please don't leave Raven"

I shook my head "Your making it very hard Shane"

"I can't help it, I just keep thinking that your gonna realise I'm not good enough and go straight into Randy's arms, admit it he _is_ very handsome"

"Yeah if your deaf, dumb and blind" I spat, "Shane there is no part of me that likes him"

She looked up at me hopefully "Really?"

"Yes" I sat down beside her and took her hand "Shane I love you but something has to change"

"Your breaking up with me?"

"No Shane but I'm tired of this relationship being nothing but sex and violence. Thats not what love's about and you know it"

Shane sighed melting into my arms "I really love you Raven, I don't want you to leave"

"Well how about we stop trying to kill each other and go back to the days where we were actually happy to be with each other no matter what others thought"

"He was checking you out though"

"Shane!"

"What? He was, Raven he likes you and you know as well as I do, his type don't stop until they get their own way"

"Well then when he's on his death bed he will realise he wasted his life because there is no way in hell I would ever end up with that faggot, doesn't _anyone_ get that I hate him?"

"Just tell me why you hate him"

No, I hadn't told Shane why I hated him, the only one that knew was me and to a point Randy.

"Because I think its you guys dated and then he cheated and you've hated him ever since"

I laughed, I laughed so hard that Shane's eyes bulged with anger again, I held up a hand to make her wait for a moment.

"Me and Randy! Ha! Thats so funny! Me and Randy!" I couldn't believe she had come up with that conclusion. It just made everything that happened tonight comical. "Hun trust me, me and Randy have never been nor will we ever be together, I hate him because he bullied me and made my life hell"

Shane pulled me into a hug, her slender arms wrapping around my shoulders "I'm sorry Venom, I got the wrong end, I just don't wanna lose you"

I kissed the top of her head "You won't lose me"

She looked up at me "Can I just ask, why did you wear your bikini?"

"Ok I admit I did wear it to tease someone watching backstage"

"Randy?"

"_You_ silly"

Shane's face burst into that smile that I fell in love with "Now I just feel silly"

"Shane I love you, and no one but you"

"I love you too Venom"


	9. Club thumping

**Chapter 9 Club thumping**

**Randy's POV**

I had forgotten all about Venom until I arrived at work the next day, she was talk of the locker room thanks to her bikini attire. I suddenly remembered that obvious fight she had with Shane and in a way I felt better. No one had to know I liked a lesbian, it could be my little secret.

"Morning guys"

"Hey Randy would you like to comment on Raven's bikini last night?" John asked me innocently as I took a seat with Cody, Ted, Wade and Sheamus.

"Yeah she looked fat" I shrugged as John laughed

"Your still denying it I see"

"Denying what?" I asked like I had no clue what he was about to say.

"That you like Venom" Sheamus, Cody, Ted and John said together.

"I _do not_ like her, infact I hate her so much that the next one to mention her name is going to be punted"

"That makes no sense" Wade started "What is so disgusting about liking her? I like her. Its just too bad she's a lesbo"

"You know that prooves my theory right, no man in their right mind would date her, she has to turn to women"

"Ooh thats kinda harsh Randy" Raven cut in smiling "Ever thought that maybe all those years with you were so bad that it turned me towards women?"

"What do you want?" I snapped annoyed that she was wearing something so tight it was like it was painted to her skin. It did not help with my sexual thoughts.

"If you must know I wanted to talk to John about something"

"More traditions of the Czech people?" John laughed making her giggle. It sent tingles up my spine and blood flow to the nether regions of my body.

"Nah, the girls asked me to ask you and a bunch of other people if you would like to hit the clubs tonight"

"Ooh can I come?" I asked sarcastically

"If you have to bring this douche then so be it"

"Stop calling me names your useless ho"

Before I knew she grabbed me by my neck and slammed my head into the table, I bounced back like a pinball, dizzied but not out.

"So? Who's for the club tonight?"

No one said anything and Raven just shrugged "So its just me and Kelly, sweet as"

**Raven's POV**

Ok, maybe I shouldn't of slammed his head against the table but his voice was starting to irritate me, lately it had gotten to me in a way I never thought possible. It didn't help that when Shane said he was looking at me I found myself hoping that she was right. I know that I was in a relationship and I hated him but I wanted him to notice me and that just made me angrier.

"Ok Kelly bad news" I started walking into the Divas locker room

"What?" She looked at me "Oh God what did you do to John?"

"Nothing" I said defensively, I wouldn't hurt Cena thats just mean.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at me "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Raven"

"I smashed Randy's head against the table"

"Raven!"

"What? He was annoying me"

Kelly rolled her eyes at me, despite being polor opposites me and Kelly got along quite well, better than me and Maryse or me and Randy at least. "What did I tell you?"

"Go and ask John to rally up some guys to go to the club"

"And what did I tell you _not_ to do?"

"Hurt Randy Orton"

"And why was that?"

"Because he'll punt me" I rolled my eyes at her "Look I'm sorry, well not that sorry but he deserved it!"

"Why? Why did he deserve it?"

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes"

"Then lets start with that shall we"

"Ooh what did Randy do this time?" Nattie teased coming in with Beth, sweaty and gross.

"He's breathing, anyways I'm sure you can get some guys together Kelly"

Kelly rolled her eyes "Well I'll suppose I'll have too"

"Thats the spirit, anyways I haven't eaten in like ten minutes, I'm starting to get dizzy" I shook my head heading to the catering table.

**Randy's POV**

I just watched her for a moment as she picked out some doughnuts, I had to admit the girl could eat. It was nice to meet a woman that actually consumed food without getting all weight consious. Soon enough she was joined by Wade Barrett, they started up a conversation and the jealousy ached in my veins, jealous that I couldn't do that with her, jealous that she was taken and jealous that I couldn't have her. An idea suddenly came to me and I had to smirk at its brilliance, eventually I would get my answers, even if I couldn't have her I still wanted to know what I had done that was so bad.

Later that night me and a bunch of the guys met up with the girls at the club, you would think that at least one of the Divas would make me want to stray but honestly none of them did anything for me. That was until I saw Raven, in her usual black only in the form of a singlet and a skirt. Creamy tattooed skin and flawless curves moulded together. She made me horny and guilty all at once. Some of them went to the bar and some went dancing, I needed a very strong drink. Thankfully Raven thought the same thing because there she was, a mere foot away.

"Coke please"

"Be daring and have some booze or are you afraid that it might make you likeable?"

She gave me the most heart warming smile "I'm afraid that it might make you tolerable"

"Ooh nasty"

She just rolled her eyes as she took a seat, Kelly instantly took a seat next to her, whispering in her ear, a flushed smile on her face. Raven whispered something which made Kelly hug her and leap back to the dancefloor.

"So what was that about?"

"None of your business" Raven snapped

"You know" I said sliding around so we were sitting next to each other. "You still haven't told me why you hate me?"

She took a swig of her coke before looking at me "You may of convinced everyone else that your a nice guy but I know you Orton, your still the same egotistcal, annoying, over-rated, over sexed, irritating self centered jerk that you always were"

"Wow don't hold back Raven, say what you really mean"

She gave me a cold glare before smiling again "And I hope you die a painful agonising death"

"Why do I get the feeling that your lying?" I looked at her intently watching those eyes sparkle in the lights.

"Believe me I'm not lying"

I smirked at her, "You seem to go to extreme lenths to proove you hate me Venom, usually its just something you say once then move on, afterall you did that with alot of the new rookies"

"They didn't hurt me the way you did Orton and for that you must pay until I think you've cleared your debt"

Ok, I'm pretty sure that didn't make sense but I let it go. I just looked in her eyes and amazingly she held my gaze. I don't know if she felt it but I got the most special electricity rocketing through my body. In the daze of the moment I lent forward and pressed my lips against her's, for a moment it was just me and her and those lips were like heaven. Suddenly she pushed me away angrily and slapped the taste right out of my mouth. Snapping something in a different language she stalked away from me.

**Raven's POV**

I went straight back to the hotel and threw myself down on the bed. Anger flew at me from directions and I wished that Shane was still with me, if she was here then he wouldn't of kissed me. As I shut my eyes I knew that I wasn't really angry that he kissed me, I was angry that I liked it.


	10. Girly night

**Chapter 10 Girly night**

**Raven's POV**

Before I knew it almost two whole months had passed before me and luckily I was on my way home for a well deserved girly night. It was basically a night where my sisters, Harmoni, Iziah and Jamie and my cousin Storm would get together and chat about all things girly. Things with Shane had picked up immensly and we were back to the old days where we were actually happy and trusted each other so obviously there was no way in hell I was going to tell her that Randy had kissed me. That was another thing that got to me while I was there, he kept _looking_ at me, stealing glances and trying to talk to me with his eyes. I tried to ignore it, I did but deep down somewhere inside me, I wanted to let him in and tell him what he did just so I could move on and possibly be friends with him.

"Hey girlfriend!" Iziah hollered hugging me like a bear. I loved these nights, it was just us girls, no partners, no work, no anything.

"Hey Izzy, I take it you've already started on the booze"  
>Izzy laughed as she took a seat next to Harmoni, we sat around relaxed with a few beers (or bourbons rather) and chatted about everything but as always it turned to men.<p>

"I've only had one" Iziah shot me a look "And I can't believe you lost to a horse faced barbie doll"

"Izzy!" We all said together, it didn't take a genius to figure she was talking about Kelly.

"What?"

"Kelly is actually really sweet so don't be mean"

Iziah rolled her eyes at me "Oh c'mon if she were at school with us we would hate each other"

"Ok maybe she would be the cheerleader and we would be the freaks and we would hate each other but thats not the case now and she's a friend of mine"

Iziah gasped "Your friends with a _slut_"

"She's not a slut Izzy" I gave her a hard look "Mayrse is a slut, AJ is a slut but not Kelly"

Iziah instantly relaxed "As long as she's not a whore"

"She's not a whore but she does have a crush on John Cena"

Jamie gasped with horror, ok maybe I shouldn't of said that in front of her knowing full well how much she likes him despite being married, "How dare she like my future sex slave"

We all just looked at her, with her brain injury weird statements weren't unusual but that was really random.

"What? I've discussed it with Eli and he said I could keep John as my sex slave"

"Well as long as Eli said it was ok" Harmoni laughed ruffling Jamie's blonde locks. If anyone represented Barbie, it was Jamie with her blonde locks and blue eyes. She even had Barbie's long legs which I was very jealous of.

"So Raven, Dad says your working with fuck-face again" Storm started taking a drink of bourbon.

"Wait who's fuck face, Batista or Randy Orton?" Iziah asked

"Why is Batista a fuck face?" I asked hoping to keep the conversation away from Randy.

"I don't know" Iziah said thoughtfully "But everything about him screams fuck face"

"Yes I'm working with Randy again" I said knowing that Storm wouldn't let it go.

"Am I the only one that thinks Randy is smokin' hot?" Harmoni questioned making Iziah smack her in the back of the head. "What?"

"Ah hellew, he made your sister's life worse"

Harmoni rolled her green eyes, flicking straight black hair over her shoulder "I'm not condoning what he did and I'm not condoning him being a bully, I'm just saying with his mouth shut he's smokin' hot"

They all giggled except me, they were just playing around but I found myself thinking the same thing when I was alone in my hotel room, take away his bullying and his ability to speak and he was one attractive honey.

"I tell you when hubby's away, Randy helps me sleep" Harmoni giggled winking at us,

"John Cena helps me sleep when Eli's away" Jamie cut in "I wonder if Eli would let us have a threesome with him?"

We all cracked up laughing, only Jamie could make a night like this worth remembering.

"Well you can ask him Jam" Storm laughed "And Rae can ask John if he's interested"

Jamie's blue eyes lit up "Ooh could you?"

I shrugged like it was nothing "Sure I don't see why not, they already think I'm weird"

"And do they know your psycho?" Iziah asked seriously "Because thats something they should know straight off the bat"

I just laughed "Well Randy knows"

"Ooh what did you do to him?"

I shrugged again "Not much really, said a few death threats, kicked him in the head and slammed his face against the table"

"Raven!"

"What he was annoying me" I said defensively

Iziah thumped her fist in her hand "How many times do I have to tell you, death threat then break a bone, god you manage to mess it up everytime"

We just laughed like she was joking, she wasn't. Maybe I had it a bit wrong, besides me and Randy, they knew why I hated him so much.

"So how are things with Shane?" Storm said changing the subject, she could tell I was in need of a subject change.

"Meh" I said without enthusiam, sure things had picked up between us but I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I wasn't sure if I loved her anymore and I just wanted it to end but at the same time I didn't wanna let her go.

"Not good I take it?" Storm probed. Just like me she held several degrees in Psychology so trying to lie to her was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.

"Any day now I think it will end and I don't even care" I sighed sadly, my mind snapping back to _him_. With each passing day I tried not to think of him but it was hard and everyday I wished he was here to hold me.

"You know who I miss" Iziah cut in cheerfully smiling at me supportively. She loved him as much as I did.

"Please don't say his name"

Iziah patted my hand, which made all of them pat me sympathetically, "We all miss him Raven"

"Do you think he knows?"

"Of course he knows and I bet if he was here he would waste Randy for so much as breathing in your direction"

I sniffed sadly, "I need some air, excuse me"

It was always the same, I always thought the sadness would leave, I mean people always said that it gets better with time but in fact it only gets worse.

"You ok?" Storm asked sitting beside me on the rocking porch swing, the others were still inside talking about this, that and the other thing.

"Yeah I guess"

"Something is bothering you, I can tell"

I looked at her for the longest time wondering if I could tell her my dirty little secret, deciding against it I gave her a fake smile. "It just hurts is all"

She gave me a hug "It will get better Raven I give you my word"

"Thanks"


	11. Plans & dirty deeds

**Chapter 11 Plans & dirty deeds**

**Randy's POV**

"Are you sure you wanna do this Randy?" John asked again as I explained my plan again to him. Through the years we had helped each other out with all kinds of shit, but never something like this. When I first told John I figured he would react like any other person but Cena being Cena, he just had to know more and by the end of it I had him convinced to help me. See everyone thinks that he's a goody-two shoes but I knew that somewhere inside him John held a dark side, possibly bought on from years of torture and live action disney movies.

"Yes I wanna do this, I _have _to do this. You can understand that can't you?"

John pursed his lips together, his blue eyes twinkling "You know I actually can which is why I'm willing to help but you know that someone is bound to get hurt"

I shook my head slightly, it wasn't the first time he pointed that out "I know but this is something I can't let go, not until I've gotten everything I need"

John sighed again "Well I'm willing to go the distance to help you Rand, you know that"

"Good morning John" Raven cut in smiling, her gaze went no where near me, which pissed me off. Surely she could look at me.

"Do you mind we were talking" I snapped at her, that smile didn't even waver.

"I'm sure you were" Raven supplied "But I need to ask John a question, one that will make him think that I'm insane for sure but I promised to ask so here goes, would you be willing to have a threesome with my sister and her husband?"

We just looked at her, did she really just ask that? I shot a look at John wondering if he was actually considering it. There had always been rumors in the locker room that he was a tad bisexual, a rumor he neither confirmed or denied,

"I'm flattered really but I'm gonna have to say no"

"Figures" Raven laughed pulling out a black shirt and a silver pen "Could you sign this for her then?"

"She a fan?"

"Nah she just likes to read, heres your sign" Raven bit out sarcastically, usually that tone was reserved for me and me alone. "Sorry I was reading an article this morning about how stupid people should have signs so you know there stupid and you wouldn't ask them any questions so from now on when I'm asked a stupid question I'm gonna give a stupid answer then say here's your sign"

"Fair enough I guess" John laughed as he signed his name on the shirt "Ok so obviously shes a fan"

"She's a huge fan, she's also a Kelly Kelly fan even though she instantly turned on Kelly when she found out that Kelly has a crush on you"

"Kelly has a crush on me?" John asked surprised, Raven clasped a hand to her mouth.

"No" She said slowly

John however looked at her thoughtfully "Do you think your sister would have a threeway with me and Kelly?"

Raven pursed her lips together for a moment "Only if you could convince her to let her hubby spend a night with Melina"

"Do you think that she would be up for a fourway? Me, Kelly, her and hubby?"

Raven looked at him thoughtfully "If you could convince her hubby and you provide some man on man action I'm sure she would jump at it"

John laughed "I'll see what I can do"

"So Raven hows Shane?" I cut in, I was tired of being ignored.

"None of your fucking business" Raven snapped her eyes staring daggers through me. "You know theres a reason I don't date men"

"Because you can't get one or because you can't keep one?"

For a split second I saw a flicker of sadness before she was back to that cold indifference "Because after all this time with you Randy, I've come to the conclusion that _all_ men except one, are complete fucking assholes that are better off dead than alive. No offense Cena" She gave that evil grin before stalking away.

"Whoa did you see that" I hooted, that smile back on my face "This just gives me more reason to pursue"

John however sighed "Maybe I was wrong Rand, I really think she hates you and you shouldn't do anything"

"That look in her eyes wasn't of hatred Cena, you were right. She likes me and she hates it"

"So your gonna keep pushing until?"

"Until I've gotten what I wanted"

"Are you even sure of what you want? Because you could lose everything for nothing"

I shook my head "I don't care"


	12. Moans in the night

**Chapter 12 Moans in the night**

**Raven's POV**

Another night down, another good day. Other than my exchange with fuck-face I had had a pretty good day. Before the show I hung out with Sheamus and for some odd reason CM Punk, neither man anything like the assholes they played on tv. Sheamus had an awesome sense of humor while Punk shared the same twisted ways of how to kill people. In a way I was proud that I had made a few more friends because sometimes being me, I didn't make friends easily. I made my way up to my hotel room wondering which Diva I was gonna have to endure for almost a week or so, I just hoped it wasn't Maryse because I think I would possibly be on my way to prison by the end of the night. I slipped my card in and waited for the light to flash green, I walked in to find the worst sight since I caught my father having sex with my idol Trish Stratus, Randy Orton on the double bed, shirtless drinking a beer and watching a movie.

"Hey Raven" He said pleasantly not tearing his eyes from the screen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked tensely, not moving from my spot.

"I guess we're roommates for the next week or so"

"Oh please tell me your joking" I pleaded, this was the last thing I needed.

He finally looked at me "Nope, Steph thought maybe it would be a good chance for us to work out our differences"

Taking a deep breath I shut the door and sat on the black couch, luckily I would fit on it comfortably so I wouldn't have to share a bed with that idiot. "Well our main difference is I want you to die and you want to live, so how do we sort that?"

He chuckled "Thats not what I meant"

"You know it doesn't matter what you meant" I waved it aside as I unpacked my bag, by unpack I mean I grabbed my laptop and pjs."I'm gonna get changed then I'm gonna ignore you, ok lets do that"

Before he could object I raced into the bathroom and quickly got into my black flannel pjs. Still not looking at him I settled on the couch with my laptop and headphones.

"So your not even gonna make small talk?" Randy asked as I loaded up my playlist.

I just shook my head. The music kicked in and at last I had drowned him out. I could do this, it was only one week. I _would_ survive it, I had survived worse.

**Randy's POV**

I didn't expect it to be easy but I didn't expect it to be this hard. For the past half an hour she just listened to her music while randomly pushing buttons on her laptop. I wasn't even sure she was doing anything but she was determined to ignore me. Well I'll let it go tonight and maybe tomorrow but the third night was when I would strike and hopefully once and for all I would have my answers. Every now and then I would catch her mouthing the words to some song, her eyes alive with pleasure. I hope Shane realised what she had.

Around three o'clock in the morning my bladder kicked in waking me from sleep. The entire night Raven ignored me right up until she went to sleep. Restlessly I got up and headed towards the bathroom, Raven wasn't on the couch so obviously she had beat me to it. I was about to bang on the door when I heard something that made me stop. A soft gentle moan of enjoyment. Smirking I was about to barge in and embarass her when I heard it.

"Mmm Randy"

My ears pricked up in wonder, I thought I must be imagining it. Surely she wasn't? Shaking my head I raised my hand to knock on the door, she wasn't doing what I thought she was, get your mind outta the gutter Orton.

"Mmm Randy, right there" Raven moaned again, a hand clasping my mouth. Not of shock but to stop me from moaning outloud. She _was_ doing what I thought and now I had another problem on my hands. Every part of me wanted to go in there and help her finish but I stopped myself. Shaking my head I headed back to bed hoping that she would finish soon because I wasn't sure how long I could hold myself back. I only wanted answers from her.

The door creaked open and I instantly shut my eyes pretending to be asleep.

"I wish you could be him" She whispered sadly before slipping back to her bed,

I was wrong, I didn't just want answers, I wanted everything from her.


	13. Spill my guts

**Chapter 13 Spill my guts**

**Randy's POV**

By the end of the second night my need for answers had driven me crazy, I needed to know before I could go forward with the second part of my plan. Just like last night she was on her laptop, listening to music and driving me insane. Her slender neck with its butterfly ink made me hunger with last. I wanted to run my lips up and down her neck, nipping at the flesh.

"Raven" I tried to get her attention but she just ignored me, I wasn't sure if it was the music or if she just ignored my calling. Sighing I crumpled up a bit of paper and threw it in her direction. Annoyed she turned to me slowly, her eyes laced with pure venom.

"What?"

"I think its time we talk" I said casually, she just grumbled and shoved her headphones back on.

_Oh no Venom your not squirming out of this that easily. _Scrunching up more paper I hurled it in her direction.

"You do that again I'm gonna throw my knife at you" She snarled at me ripping her headphones off.

"I want to talk" I repeated

"And I want to play my game in peace" She snapped, but left the headphones off.

"Lets start with that, what game are you playing?"

"_Phantasy Star IV_"

"Is it good?"

"Its the best game ever" She said tightly, not looking at me.

"Raven why is there so much hatred between us?"

"You made me stop playing my game for that?"

"I need to know Raven then maybe I can leave you alone"

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully "Well I do like that aspect of it"

"So tell me, why do you hate me so much?"

She bit out a harsh laugh "Randy you bullied me to no end and made my life hell and you wonder why I don't like you? Tell me your not that stupid"

"I bullied everyone back then, why did you take it to heart?"

She didn't say anything, she just went back to her game.

"Raven?" I pressed on unwilling to let this go.

"I don't want to talk about it least of with you so let it go and leave me alone"

"No!" I snapped at her making her jump "You are going to tell me Raven one way or another"

She let out a long sigh "Fine! You want to know why I hate you Randy, fine. You made a problem ten times as worse"

"What problem?"

She refused to look at me again, she just stared into space sadly.

"Raven, tell me, what problem?"

She let out a wistful moan "Before I started travelling with my uncle I had sunk into a deep depression. I wasn't eating. Shockingly. I wasn't sleeping, I self harmed and I was all alone in the dark"

"Why?"

"Because the love of my life was murdered"

Information overload! "What?"

She smiled at his memory "I loved Chase with everything I had and he loved me. He was my soulmate. Usually I don't believe in that crap but with Chase it was true. One night he didn't come home and the next day I heard the news. He was coming home from work when he saw a woman being attacked, he ran over to help her. She avoided being raped and he wound up with three stab wounds to the heart. The life was squeezed from his body before he even hit the ground. After a while my father decided that maybe I should spend my time doing the one thing that made me just as happy as Chase did, wrestling. So with a little bit of string pulling he allowed me to go travelling with Hunter. Being around wrestling made me happy again and I came out of the depression. But then I met you and you started being a bully to me, at first I could handle it but then you just got worse and it only reminded me that Chase wasn't around to hold me anymore. You made losing Chase ten times harder"

"I am so sorry"

She shook her head "Whatever Orton"

"Raven believe me, from the bottom of my heart I am so sorry for what happened. If I knew I never would have picked on you"

"Yes you would have because back then you just loved putting me through pain and rubbing Chase's death in my face would of been the jackpot for you"

"I would never do that to you" I bit out, yes I was a jerk but even I know that there are some lines you just don't cross, no matter what.

"Yeah whatever, thats why I didn't dare say why I was travelling with Hunter there was no way in hell I would let you drag his memory through the mud" Raven sniffed sadly willing the tears away, putting her laptop on the other side of the couch she got up to go to the bathroom. "Anyways I'm sick of talking to you now so now the conversation ends"

"Raven"

She stopped and stood facing the door but she was listening, that was a good sign.

"I never would of dragged Chase's memory through the mud, I know how it feels to have the love of your life leave without saying good-bye"

She didn't say anything, she just continued on her way to the bathroom. She didn't say another word to me for the rest of the night.

Right on the dot of three in the morning I got up in need of taking a leak. Again the door was locked and Raven was no where in sight. Not bothering to knock I just pressed my ear against the door. Instead of hearing the moans of pleasure I heard the groans of pain. She was crying because I had dragged up her most painful memory. My heart started to crack as I heard those soft whimpers and for the first time in my life I wanted to hug her and tell her that I was sorry, sorry for everything.

"Oh Chase I wish you were here, you could tell me what to do"

I wanted to go in and comfort her but I didn't because I knew she wouldn't allow it, there was no way in hell she would let me near her. I left her and went back to bed, just waiting until she was out of the bathroom. When she came out my need to take a leak had disappeared, thankfully.

"I hate you Randy Orton" She whispered evily before slipping back into her bed. My heart officially broken.


	14. Dub me crazy

**Chapter 14 Dub me crazy**

**Raven's POV**

I was so glad when the morning came around, it meant that I could escape Randy and spend some time with myself. As always that plan was ruined because my sister turned up, a bright smile on her usually psychotic face.

"Hey Izzy" I hugged her happily, if I couldn't be by myself then at least I could be with her. "What's up?"

Izzy groaned at my obvious R-truth reference. "Don't get me started on that douche, he's making a mockery of your state"

I raised an eyebrow, yes according to this fucked up country I have been dubbed legally insane which makes life very hard when in fact by normal psychological standards I was as sane as everyone else.

"Oh well" I shrugged "Lets get something to eat"

"Raven please! I just finished breakfast, give the liver time to digest"

"I said eat Iziah, not drink"

"Oh!" Her eyes brightened again "Lets get a drink anyways"

"Sure why not"

We went to a little cafe near work so we could talk, sadly for Izzy there was no booze but of course they had coffee so that stopped her psychotic outburst for the morning.

"I don't know how you could eat that Raven" She looked at my disgusting sandwhich which I asked the cafe to specially make. It consisted of butter, whipped cream, a sausage and hot gravy. It was nicer than it sounded.

"Its good"

"Yeah and so is cervical exams but I ain't having that either"

I just laughed "So what brings you all the way here?"

"I heard about Shane, I'm sorry"

I shrugged again, "Don't be, I'm not"

"Are you sure your not upset about it?"

"I had no choice but to end it, it was pretty much over when I came and found her in bed with her tag team partner, Annie"

She patted my hand "Well at least you know she's a whore now before it got really serious"

I let out a laugh, "Yeah ok. Anyways hows things with you and Rey?"

"As perfect as ever, I'm waiting for the bad part to come up actually"

"Speaking of bad parts guess what I did last night?"

Her eyes sparkled with happiness "You killed Randy!"

"No Izzy" I laughed, to her murder was the only way to solve a problem. "But I did tell him about Chase"

"Oh if he said anything bad about my buddy Chase I'll kill him myself" Iziah growled thumping her fist on the table.

"You know with the way you suddenly jumped to his defence and how close you were to Chase one would think that you two were having an affair" I said thoughtfully, a part of me was waiting for the alert to scream in her silver orbs, it didn't come because deep down Iziah would rather die then betray me, unlike my other sister, she knew where her loyalties lied.

"Yeah and afterwards me and Brittney went ice-skating" Iziah joked "Girl please, I have my own angel, I don't need yours"

I laughed "I miss Chase so much, remember the time he got a hair cut and he started doing page three poses like you see in playboy"

Iziah cracked up laughing "I'm sure he could of made playboy a lot of money"

"He was quite a honey"

"Yeah" Iziah said dreamily "But I still say Rey is way hotter, c'mon with all those delicious tatts how could you not like him"

I wished she hadn't of said that because it got me thinking about a certain someone with tattoos, a certain someone that I shouldn't be thinking about because he was married and I was meant to hate him.

"Maybe you should start dating men again?" Izzy suggested

"I don't date men anymore because _no one_ can hold a candle to Chase"

She didn't say anything she just gave me that nod noting that she understood, no one could compare to Chase, except maybe Randy. _Oh I did not just think that!_

"You know Raven" Iziah spoke up again seriously "I think its time you find out the other side of the story"

"What?" I looked at her confused

"Well honey-bee he knows why you hate him now you should find out why he hates you"

"There's no mystery to that Iz, he hates me because he hates me"

She shook her head "No, there is always a reason behind one's hatred"

"Ok so why do you hate John Cena?"

She didn't say anything, scrunching her face up trying to think of a reason.

"See, you can hate someone for no reason"

"I have a reason why I hate Cena" Iziah piped up "I hate him for several reasons, crooked haircut, square head, big mouth. He refused a three way with my little sister crushing her dreams, he refused a three way with me and Rey crushing _my _dreams"

"Wait when did you ask him for a three-way?"

Iziah obviously had said to much as she always did "Thats not important Raven"

"Sure it is, why is everyone so interested in getting that man involved in three ways?"

"Because his big mouth could be good for something" Iziah winked making me laugh. "But seriously there is a reason why Randy hates you and you should find out what it is"

"You know I actually don't care why hates me" I shrugged, "He has his reasons I guess"

"Raven you were nothing but nice to him and he was complete wanker and I think its time you find out why"

I didn't say anything, maybe she was right. Maybe I should find out why he hated me so much.

I got back to the hotel room just in time to see Randy emerge from the bathroom in nothing but a towel, water dripping off that chiseled frame. I fought the sick urges and went straight to the couch. It had become my habitat now and my way to ignore him.

"Hey good match" He smiled at me lightly, his eyes dancing.

"Thanks" I said not looking at him, I was too emersed in my playlist for the night. He quickly got dressed and lept on the bed.

"You know you could sleep here if your too uncomfortable on the couch"

"Rather claw my eyes out then sleep in a bed with you" I said not tearing my eyes from the screen.

"Ooh I thought we were being nice to each other"

"You thought wrong" I said again, I was at least keeping anger from my voice so he should of been happy with that.

**Randy's POV**

She stuck on her music and proceeded to play her game, how long was I gonna have to go through this torture? It didn't help that she had decided to sing along to her music and the lyrics had gotten to me in a way I never thought possible.

_My body's feeling frustrated because theres this tension between us/ its got me thinking xrated, burning inside of me/ I know you don't really know me but when that base starts booming you can feel my heart racing/ Baby I lose control _

_So lets get crazy/ our chemistry is blazing/ its driving me crazy_

Ok I knew she wasn't singing it for me but thats what it felt like and it was driving me insane and if she wasn't so good at wrestling she could of been a singer. I shut my eyes trying to block her out but it was hard, it was lucky that I was underneath the blankets or else I would have to explain why I had a raging hard-on. I snuck another glance at her and realised my mistake, she was a pipe dream because she hated me so much. I snuggled down further under the blankets wondering if I could sneak to the bathroom without her noticing how hard I was. I looked over at the bedside table to catch the time and there glinting in the light was the other reason Raven was nothing but a pipe dream, my wedding ring.

**Raven's POV**

I was trying to concentrate on kicking the crap out of Zio from my game but I couldn't, I just kept thinking about what Izzy had said, maybe I should find out why Randy hated me so much no matter what. The more I thought about it the more it burned at me and I knew I had to find out, damn my curious nature. I stopped my new favourite song and took off the headphones.

"Randy?"

He looked over at me casually "Yes?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "That doesn't matter now"

Oh he did not just say that! How dare he make me spill my guts and then expect to be let off the hook that easily. Well fuck that! He was going to tell me what I wanted to know even if that meant taking a hit.

"Randal Keith Orton you are going to tell me what I want to know, one way or another" I found that alot of people responded to being full named, it was parental thing I guess.

"I said it doesn't matter now!" Randy yelled before leaping to the bathroom. Shoving my laptop to the side I went straight to the door, if I knew human reaction and I did, he would try to escape. Well if he wanted to go out the door he would have to go through me first and I wouldn't make that easy.

"Move" Randy commanded at me striding to the door, he was a mere inch from me, his eyes boring into mine. Another hit won't make a difference.

"No! Not until you tell me what I want to know"

He just shook his head "Its not important anymore"

"It is to me, you seem to have this advanced hatred towards me, you bullied me because you wanted to proove that you were the superstar and I was the tag-along but ever since I came back you seemed to of developed this undying hatred towards me and I want to know why"

He just gave me that evil glare, in a rough movement he grabbed my arms and pinned them to the door. Ok, wasn't expecting that.

"You sure you wanna know?" He growled pressing my arms further into the door.

"Yes" I stood my ground, he wasn't leaving until he told me. I could do this all night if need be.

"You left me" He bit out icily, his eyes not leaving mine for a second.

"What?" I was confused at that because I don't ever recall leaving him.

"C'mon Raven when a boy bullies a girl it means he likes her" He let that wolf like smile come out for a split second.

"Oh and being a gentleman and asking me out seemed like a bad idea?"

"Your uncle warned all of us against that, I had fought too long to lose my job now so bullying you was the only way I could have contact. Then one day I decided that Hunter could go and fuck himself and I was going to tell you everything and hope that you would give me a chance, but when I got there you had gone. You left me Raven without even saying good-bye."

I just looked into his soul via his eyes, they showed the one emotion I never thought was possible from him, sadness. And like a puzzle it slipped into place which did nothing for my anger.

"So of course when I came back you got mad again that I had left but even madder that you're married and can no longer do anything about it"

"Yes"

I rolled my eyes, my arms beginning to tire from being held up "Let one of my arms go so I can slap you"

"C'mon Raven your a smart girl, instead of getting mad at me let the other bit of the puzzle snap into place" He smirked getting closer to me, his pouty lips inches from me. It was hard to remember the reason I was in this situation let alone the last puzzle peice. He slid one hand down my arm then back to pinning me, his skin grazing mine had never felt so good. He looked deep into my eyes, cold blue hitting icy silver and I swear time stood still. Then it hit me like a fucking freight train and it took all the air I had from my lungs.

"I was the one that got away, I was the love of your life that left you" I whispered at him hoping that I was wrong because that would of been easier to handle.

He just nodded the words halted in his throat. Neither of us did anything and we were just stuck there, his hands pinning mine against the hard wood.

"I think you should let me go now" I managed to huff out. Instead of letting me go he dipped his head to mine and kissed me hard. His tongue pouring into my sense of right and wrong, of love and hate. He let me go and those eyes were locked back to mine, thinking fast I lent up and kissed him back hard. As soon as his lips touched mine I couldn't stop, he was like a drug and already I was addicted and needed more. His hands slid down my frame and started to pull at the clothing in his way, my hands doing the same thing. When I reached his belt, my hands started to shake with angry nerves, I hadn't been with a man since Chase and I fear that I may of forgotten the rituals, (so to speak) He took my hands away and lifted me in his arms, my back hitting the door. All one handed he managed to rip away my bottoms and undo himself, ok that was skill I must admit.

"Randy!" I pleaded desperately, I needed to feel him inside me, after all this time thinking and praying for it the real thing was finally here and I couldn't wait any longer. In a rough motion he tore on inside those wet walls. It had never felt so good, air caught in my lungs and the ability to think for myself flew out the window. He started slow which pissed me off, I didn't want slow, I wanted the Viper. I scratched his shoulders making him hiss.

"Harder"

His eyes blazed red as he pulled out and rammed himself back in as hard as possible, ok not that hard. The little scream that left my lips was taken as a good sign and he kept up his rough pace, after a while it stopped hurting and that white hot pleasure was back. My lips latched on to his in my frenzy, tasting him little by little, the enjoyment bubbling away in my stomach. With each stroke he pushed me further to the edge.

"Randy! Yes!" I growled in his ear making him push harder. I couldn't take it anymore the pleasure had become too much and it all flew out in one sudden burst. I pulled him in closer as the most intense orgasm ever raced over my nerve endings. He gave one more hard thrust for good measure before emptying himself inside me. He let me down and just held me against the door, sweat and sex raking our skin. His fingers swept the silver curls from my face and again he picked me up. On nothing but instinct my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me towards the bed...


	15. Make love, not war

**Chapter 15 Make love, not war**

**Randy's POV**

I layed her down on the bed pushing all the blankets away so I had a clear road to her. She was so beautiful that just looking at her in her naked glory got me ready again. True to my snake like ways I slid up her body until my lips crashed against her's. She let out a soft moan as I deepend the moment tasting her mouth. I had fucked her now I wanted to make love to her, every inch of her needed to be tasted and experienced even if that took all night. She let out another groan as I slid my lips to those butterflies, my teeth nipping her gently.

"Randy" She puffed out her body pressing into mine. Her skin nothing short of heaven against mine. I had never been this aroused before and I wanted the moment to last forever. I kept kissing down her neck until I got to the valley between her breasts, she could only breathe harder as I took one perfect peirced nipple into my mouth, my tongue rolling it around making it harder than it already was. Her tiny hands ran over my shoulders and arms my mouth showing the same treatment to her other nipple. Slow was torture but I needed it to be slow because I may never have another chance. I needed to show her that I loved her. I slid my tongue down her flat belly, my teeth nipping at the jewel in her belly. Her moans kept coming which just encouraged me to continue. When I got between her legs she opened them and I finally got to see what was waiting for me, what had been waiting all this time. Perfectly shaven and untouched by ink complete with silver bolt.

"Pretty" I murmured making her giggle.

"Your driving me crazier Randy"

I nudged her open with my fingers making her shiver "Thats the point Raven" I took my fingers away and went back to tasting her inked skin, her smooth legs and shapely muscles were perfect, they felt even better wrapped around me.

"Randy please touch me" She pleaded trying to move my hand to the special spot.

"I'm good here" I said nonchantly kissing small circles on her inner thighs. Raven giggled making those excited tingles deepen

"You touch me and I'll touch you"

How could I refuse an offer like that? Smirking to myself I trailed my fingers back to where she wanted them. Nudging the lips open fresh juices coated the sheet below me. I traced the outline of her, her whole body shaking with wanting. Unable to take it much longer I lent down and licked up that wet slit. Raven bucked her hips upwards trying to get more of my tongue. I gave in and slipped my tongue in that tight little hole.

"Randy!" She gasped, my name had never sounded so erotic, I needed to hear it again and again. I slid my tongue out and focused on that silver ball, my fingers probing inside her.

"Ooh right there Randy!"

I kept up my assult slowly but surely her body becoming mine.

"Oh Randy! Harder! Please more!" Raven begged louder, I should care if people heard but I didn't I was getting what I wanted more than anything. Shoving three fingers inside her, those walls enclosed around me making her ever tighter. I kept pushing them in and out, her hatred flying out the window instantly.

"Randy! I'm-!" The words stopped as her body arched upwards, fresh juice coating my face and hitting my tongue. She tasted so good I needed more, I licked her all over getting every inch of sweet juice from her. When there was no more I licked my fingers like a bear with fresh honey. Crashing my lips back to her's my tongue sliding into her mouth, she needed to taste what I did so she would understand how crazy she drove me. I wanted to go back, it was so good. Instead she wrapped a hand around me and slid her hand up and down like silk. As she sat up I was forced back onto my knees, my heels resting on my butt. She kissed down my torso, her tongue slinking over my nipples and down my abs. Because she was tiny it was easy for her to bend down and reach me, I had pretty much said good-bye to blow-jobs once I got married, Sam refused to do it under any circumstances which of course was pretty fucking selfish, Raven however _wanted_ to do it. Just as she about to open her pretty little lips she stopped and looked up at me, maybe I spoke too soon.

Uncertainty flashed in her eyes, "I haven't done this in a long while" Her voice shook somewhat, possibly nerves. I cupped her cheek in my hand,

"You don't have to do anything you don't want too"

She gave me that same smirk which told me she had some smart ass comment for me, pushing it aside she went back to business. I closed my eyes in anticiption, her tongue sliding up the entire lenth. I let out a soft groan as her soft palm cupped my balls. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better it did, she took me in her mouth until the entire thing was shoved in that little crevice. I stroked the hair back from her face so I could see what she was doing, who knows I may never get head again so I wanted this imaged burnt into my retinas. Raven slid the lenth of me between her lips, squeezing the tip making me gasp in ultimate enjoyment. Soon enough she got into her own rythym, sucking the entire lenth and dragging that studded tongue up and down the hard shaft, her hand still massaging my balls. Every now and then she would hold her head still and let me thrust into her mouth.

"Mmmmm" She let out sending vibrations of pleasure up and down my shaft. I wasn't gonna last much longer and I needed to be inside her once more before I lost it.

"Raven stop!" I managed to get out before I spilled down her throat. Hopefully next time. She looked up at me, the quick flash of uncertainty stopped the moment she saw my face.

"Where do you want me?" She cocked her head to the side, that cute smile on her face. I flopped down on the bed beckoning her with my index finger. She slid her leg over my thick waist, her soft hand taking me softly and pushing it against her. With a quick snap of my hips I was buried inside her again. We stayed still and let out the most aroused groans, sex had never felt this good before. I knew it had to end and when it did I knew a part of me would be sad. Raven slid up and down slowly, gripping at me touching all the good points on the way.

"So good" Raven murmured shutting her eyes, slinking back down. "Don't want to stop"

I grabbed her hips gently and set a pace that would pleasure both of us immensly, soon enough we got back to that hard and fast stage again, we clawed at flesh in a controlled frenzy. Just when this night couldn't get any better something truely magical happened, stormy blue met metallic silver and all the love I felt for her screamed in her eyes. I kept my eyes on her's as she rid me to another mind blowing climax, just hearing her yell my name at the top of her lungs made me lose it. Gripping her tighter I snapped my hips as hard as I could and spurted inside her. She took my pleasure and used it to get off again, I swear just witnessing that made me cum _twice_ even though I know thats not true. She went slide off me but I grabbed her and held her tight. I didn't want to let her go, ever. "Don't go, not yet"

She just looked into my eyes, finally she spoke, a mere whisper "Can I still sleep in the bed with you Randy?"

I gave a light chuckle "Sure I'm not sure on how much sleep you'll be getting though"

She kissed my foreheard almost lovingly, her fingers trailing my tattooed arms "Play with me while you've got me Randy"

I rolled and in a flash she was on her back pinned under my six foot four frame, she giggled gently while my tongue went back to her neck.

"I take it your still not done with me"

"Not by a long shot Venom"


	16. Spotlight

**Chapter 16 Spotlight**

**Raven's POV**

When I woke up in the morning I slid out of bed like a ninja and thankfully Randy didn't wake. I looked him over with guilt reaping my system, funny thing was I didn't feel guilty for sleeping with a married man, no I was guilty because I didn't want to stop. I wanted many more nights like last night, to hell with him being married. I know it what it makes me but I'm sure I have the support of the fan girls. Not being able to look at him much longer I packed up my gear and slipped out the door. I wanted him more than anything but I knew last night was a mistake, at least thats what he would call it (which of course got me angry) I headed straight to work which of course made me three hours early, so it was just me and the ring.

After three hours of being alone I was finally joined by some of the guys and girls, we were just hanging out in the grandstands talking, it helped me push last night away for a while anyway.

"You know what I haven't done in ages?" I spoke up making Punk, Sheamus, Wade and Nattie look at me

"Killed someone?" Punk shot me a look

"What are you talking about Punk, I killed Cody Rhodes this morning"

As if on cue Cody and Teddy jumped over the gaurd rail and joined us. I smiled brightly at Cody "Your alive! Its a miracle!"

They cracked up laughing while Cody shot me a funny look "Don't ask Code-man" I gave him a small wink making him smile.

"So tell us Raven what haven't you done in a while?" Punk asked pulling the subject back on course

"Played spotlight"

They all just looked at me as though I was insane but I didn't care. I was used to it by now.

"Spotlight?" Wade questioned, I wasn't sure if knew what I was talking about, Do the British have games like spotlight?

"Think of it as hide and go seek in the dark but with a torch"

"Oh" Wade chuckled "Sounds fun"

"I really miss playing, me and my sisters used to play it all the time then one day we invented a way to make it better and my dad found out and we were ordered to stop playing"

"How did you make it better?"

"Well instead of a torch we carried a stun gun, instead of getting hit by light you got hit with electricity"

They all cracked up laughing like I was joking, I let them think I was joking.

"Hey guys" John cut in jumping the barrier, Randy right beside him. "What you guys talking about?"

"Spotlight" Cody spoke up "And extreme spotlight"

John laughed while Randy shot me an icy stare "Your really just a child aren't you Venom"

I just ignored him, for once I knew that if I said anything I would only land myself in trouble.

"Aw not talking to me today?" Randy pushed further, the others had stopped talking wanting to witness yet another arguement between us.

"Randy for once in your life shut your mouth"

"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you"

It was pretty obvious what he was getting at, just thinking about it made the venom seep into my veins.

I just smiled nicely, he wasn't going to get to me "Anyways does anyone want to play spotlight with me tonight?"

"Ooh I will!" John instantly put his hand up, I guess like me the chaingang commander loved playing games.

Randy rolled his eyes "Your such a child Cena"

John just shrugged "C'mon Randy it'll be fun"

It was just like school in a way, once they realised that the two coolest boys were playing, they just had to play as well so they could be considered cool as well. I didn't care, I just wanted to play spotlight.

After some training with the girls and my third lunch I walked down the corrider to try and find Kelly, anything for a distraction from the scene replaying in my head.

"Raven!"

I shouldn't of turned but it was just reaction, instantly I groaned with annoyance. Of course that made him smirk.

"About last night" He started to which I quickly interrupted

"Nothing happened"

His blue eyes widened "How can you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That nothing happened last night"

"I said nothing happened!"

He pursed his pouty lips together, damn he looked cute when he did that. "Raven last night was special, you know it was"

I shook my head "No it wasn't, it was a mistake"

His eyes probed into my very soul, making me extremely uncomfortable. "Did it _feel_ like a mistake?"

"Leave me alone Randal" I snapped stalking away from him. That was the one question I didn't want to answer.

**Randy's POV**

I tried to concentrate, not that I really had too but I figuered I should at least try. Raven was explaining to those who didn't get it how to play spotlight and the rules. I can't believe how many people actually wanted to play and they were actually listening. In our little group we had Kelly, Beth, Nattie, the Bellas, Eve, John, Sheamus, Wade, Ted, Cody and me.

"Ooh can I be the first one with the torch?" Sheamus asked like a child, which just made us laugh.

"Of course you can big-man" Raven handed him the torch. "Remember you have to count to a hundred"

I never thought I would see it but Sheamus obediantly turned around, shut his eyes and began to count. They all took off running in various directions, Raven however went to the lift. I was very tempted to tell Shea where she was but I had a feeling destroying the game for her wouldn't exactly help me. Thinking quickly I went to the lift, when I got there she wasn't there, she just vanished.

"Up here dickhead" I looked up and like goddamn spider-man she was laying horizontily across the ceiling, obviously she had done gymnastics.

"Why are you hiding up there?"

"Because I'll never be found that is if you keep your mouth shut"

"I'll keep it shut if you talk to me about last night"

"No deal" Raven jumped down, peering outside the lift cautiously she checked for Sheamus. Satisfyed that he wasn't around she ventured out. In a blur of not thinking and black I forced her into a near-by store cupboard. In my rush I pushed her until she was trapped between me and the hard door. Like last night I pinned her hands above her head.

"Now lets talk"

"Let me go" She snapped her voice nothing but pure ice.

"Not until you answer my question"

"What question?" She asked like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Did it _feel_ like a mistake?"

She just looked at me, her eyes telling me everything I wanted to know. Still I needed to hear it from her vocal chords.

"Well, did it?"

"No" She whispered at me, her eyes showing defeat at last. "But it can't happen again and you know why"

I cocked my head to the side clearly thinking. Not saying a word I kissed those butterflies softly, my lips just touching her skin.

"Randy stop" She breathed trying to stay in control.

I just kept up with my assult, my lips sliding up to her earlobe and pulling at it gently. A soft whimper left her mouth and I knew that she was almost broken.

"We can't, we'll get caught" She huffed, that just made me smirk.

"Well you better not scream too loudly then" I snuck a hand up her black skirt and into her panties. That hard button easy to find. Raven closed her eyes in pleasure, gently I put a hand over her mouth and gave the button a hard flick. I flicked it again making her shake, my hand smothering any noise she made. At least I hoped it would. Pushing my hand off her mouth she lent up and kissed me hard, pushing her body against mine. Nothing, not even wrestling felt as good as she did. In crazed rush she undid my belt and pushed the denim down my legs, the moment her soft hand touched me I felt a fire ignite deep within me. Ok thats _never_ happened. She lowered her body slightly, changing my mind I picked her up and pushed her up against the wall, pushing her panties aside I shoved myself inside her. She let out a shocked gasp into my neck. I kept pushing inside until she was bought back to the same state as last night, nails raked at limbs, tongues gliding over skin as the pleasure invaded our bodies and took us to a natural high. At last I let her down and we just stared at each other, I swiped the curls from her flushed face, I had never seen a woman look so beautiful.

"I guess now your gonna _this_ a mistake?" I asked softly.

She closed her eyes frustrated, pulling her clothes back into place she started to mutter in what I guessed was Czech.

I pulled her chin so she would look at me "In english"

"I have to think" She shook her head "You know its wrong and we shouldn't be doing this" She kept shaking her head. I was about to speak but she quickly put a hand over my mouth, putting her finger to her lips. She listened intently for a full minute before relaxing.

"I have to go now" She slid out the door and left me to make my own way out. I don't know what she was thinking but this thing between us, it was special and I had never felt this way about anybody not even my own wife.


	17. Command & conquer

**Chapter 17 Command & conquer**

**Raven's POV**

For a week all I did was agonize, agonize over what I wanted and what was right. Agonized over what I had been taught and what I believed in, agonized over what I was meant to do and what Chase would of said.

"Are you ok?" Gail asked one night after work, I guess I wasn't saying much which wasn't like me. I had been too busy agonizing.

"Yeah just alot on my mind"

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

I guess during my short time here I had sorta becomed the problem solver, I had a rare talent of being able to solve everyone else's problems except my own evidently.

"Nah, its not important" I gave her a false smile even though inside I was being torn apart. It was mainly at the prospect of being with him again, I wanted it so badly that I found myself almost craving it like a smoker craves nicotine.

"Hey guess what!" Alicia Fox cheered joining us in the locker room. "I got a date with Cody Rhodes!"

They all got up and hugged her happily, Alicia had been crushing on him for what seemed forever, at least one of us was having some luck.

"And its all thanks to Venom!"

Before she could smother me I put my hands up "I'm happy for you but I'm not a very huggy person"

"Now I just gotta figure out what to wear" They all emersed themselves in helping Alicia that it was a lot easier to slip out of the room.

I went down the corriders dragging my stuff behind me, in the week that had just passed I hadn't seen or heard from Randy. I was wondering if he had just moved on or if he was finally taking my advice and decided to kill himself and we just haven't discovered the body. I had to stifle my laughter, him dying wasn't funny but my sister playing detective was. She could flush out a dead body within seconds, possibly because she's a mortician. The thought of Iziah with her flashlight and _CSI_ gear hunting around the ring just made me piss myself with laughter.

"What exactly are you laughing at?" CM Punk asked eyebrow raised coming up to me.

"I'm laughing at the joke in my head"

"Thats not normal"

I rolled my eyes playfully "Well duh"

Punk shifted on his skilled feet uneasily, something I had never seen from him. "I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes I do hate the french, I can't tell you why, I just do"

Punk laughed "I was actually going to ask you to join me for dinner?"

"You mean like a date?"

He shifted again, his eyes darting around him. "Yeah"

Just hearing him ask me out made everything much clearer and I knew suddenly what to do. It was all very poetic in a way, break a heart in order to be happy and while we're happy another heart is destined to break.

"Punk I'm sorry but I don't date men"

"Wow this is awkward"

I saw another opportunity to help one of my girls, maybe that would make up for what I was about to do. "Besides if I did go out with you a certain Diva in the locker room would hate me forever and that would be just bad"

"Why?" He looked at me confused, ok straight-edge or not he was still male so of course that meant he was slow.

"Because she likes you, duh"

"Who is it?"

I knew curiosity would get to him, it always does. "Gail Kim. Now I have to go, I have some loose ends to tie up"

As soon as I got to my hotel room I started on my plan, this was going to be very tinsel. I had to steal my baby-sister's word, it was better than saying awesome. I went straight into the bathroom and pulled out my plaits, shaking my hair free it was free to flow down my back. Taking a look in the mirror I decided that I looked good enough, well at least I was clean. I took that last long look as most women did, deciding against my hipster jeans I pulled on my one and only fifties styled polka-dot dress and some fishnet stockings. With some gentle pushing and a very false accent I managed to find out just where Randy would be. All throughout my trip to his room I wondered what exactly he was going to say, I hoped he agreed with me because it would well and truely suck if he didn't.

I knocked softly on his door, the nerves rocketing throughout my body, they were excited nerves and I hoped he would add to that excitement. He called out, who was it?

Instead of answering I just knocked again. Hearing that annoyed sigh he finally opened the door.

"Raven?" He looked at me in surprise, I guess I was the last person he was expecting. I still didn't say anything, I just pushed my way in and knocked the door shut. Snapping on the lock I faced him. Not one word was uttered as I smashed my lips against his, nothing had ever felt this good and I'm pretty sure I could hear the fan-girls cheering me on, or maybe that was the voice in my head. Who knew or cared at this point. With my lips attached to his I pushed him backwards until he hit the foot of the bed. Pulling away I pushed him down so I could straddle over his thick hips.

I slid my lips up his neck to his ear, "Do you want me?"

"Yes" He breathed out, grasping at my hips. My dress not much of a barrier to him.

I pulled away and looked straight at those irresistable blue eyes "Then we do it _my_ way"

"Why your way?"

I knew he would hate giving up control, most men hated the loss of control.

"Because I have several degrees in psychology, meaning Randy I know all the signs and symptoms of a man cheating and when two people are secretly sleeping together"

"Meaning you know what to avoid and we won't get caught"

I smiled widely, rocking my hips against him "Ooh your a smart one. So will you give up that little bit of control?"

He closed his eyes and for a moment I thought I was going to be on the end of rejection, see I hurt Punk and now Randy will hurt me. Told you. Poetry.

"Yes" He stroked a few loose ringlets from my face "On one condition"

"Your giving me a condition?" I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what on earth he was about to say.

"You. Naked. Now"

Laughing I stood up and slid my dress over my head leaving me in nothing but a matching skull lingerie set and my fishnets. I was about to unclip my bra when he slid an arm around my lower back and pulled me forward. Running his tongue up my belly to the lace, he kissed each heaving mountain that was trapped in the lace. Shivers over took me as he unclipped my bra and threw it to the floor.

More knocking flooded through the room and I had to admit it made my blood run cold. I knew I had the lock on and there was no reason really for whoever it was to shoulder barge in but still it made me nervous.

"Who is it?" Randy called out, he seemed completely unphased by the interruption, hell he was still fondling my breasts as he called out.

"Wanna come out for a drink!" John shouted through the door, it was the first time the sound of John Cena made me nervous.

"Nah, I just wanna sleep but thanks anyways!" Randy called back. Once I heard him shuffling away I relaxed, making Randy chuckle.

"Someone nervous?"

I rolled my eyes, if he ever deserved one quick jab, it was now. "Well I'm sorry I haven't done this as much as you have"

He narrowed his eyes at me "Is that what you think of me?"

"Randy before you get mad, stop and think about the current position your in and tell me what I am meant to think"

I was expecting a yelling match or at least being pushed back in anger instead he smiled

"Trust me I've never done this"

"Never?"

He shook his head, honesty screaming in those eyes I've come to adore. "Never found anyone worth it, now I have"

Did he just say in a round-about male way that I meant something to him? Throwing it on the back-burner I giggled softly pushing him down and crumpling on top of him.

"Now what was I doing before I was rudely interrupted?"

He gave me that sexy grin "You were about to get on your knees"

I hoped he wouldn't say that, not because I didn't want too but because it still made me apprehensive, when I said I hadn't done it in a long while I secretly meant never, well until a week ago and my paranoia made me think that I couldn't remember how to do it. Still lost under his erotic spell I slithered down his body as he sat up on the edge. For once the voices in head shut up and I just lost myself to the man in front of me. Pleasing him was all that mattered at the moment. Unpopping those buttons he lifted himself up so he was naked in front of me. I kissed up his thighs, every part of him was utterly delicious but it was his strapping thighs that got me, they were just so gorgeous, tell me I'm wrong. Randy let out a soft moan as I kissed all around him making sure that no part was left unkissed. He let out the most powerfully erotic moan as I finally slipped him between my lips. I had to admit it felt really good to be able to do this to him.

"Oh Venom" He lay back and let me take full control, I stuck to the only thing that I knew would make him moan and that was licking him like an ice cream that was melting. The more I slid him in my mouth the more I needed to taste him, the ooze that leaked out of him tasted better than any food I had ever had. I needed more, the fire within me wouldn't let me stop until he had lost himself to the edge. He started gasping rapidly, trying to hold on but my pride wouldn't allow it. I gently massaged his balls in time to my ferocious sucking.

"Raven stop!" He panted trying to remain in control but his body wasn't listening, it was taking orders from me now. At last he gave up the fight and let himself fall to the power of my lips. I swallowed all he had to give and it tasted better than I expected. When he had emptied himself completely he let one last groan before launching forward and pulling me until I was smothered on his naked frame.

"You didn't listen"

I wiped the sweat away with my finger, "Women never listen well"

He rolled me over so he was on top of me, his chest pressed right up against mine "Now you have to be punished"

"I fail to see the threat"

He cackled wildly, running a hand up between my legs "You just like to push my buttons don't you?"

"Yes because I know you love it"

He kissed my lips softly, his hand stroking me through the skulled lace. "I do love it but you love it more when I touch you"

I moaned in delight, arching my back up to his hand. Randy suddenly pulled back "And now I won't finish what I started" He gave me that victorious grin, to his surprise I smiled back.

"Let me show you a trick" I took his wrist and put my index finger on his pulse point, like a typist I played around with a very vital part of his wrist, he watched in amazement as his fingers flexed under my will.

"If you want your control back you'll do as I say"

He gave me the most nasty smirk which made me think I had gone a little too far, something that tended to happen. Instead he smothered me back against the bed and against my will I giggled.

"Your wish is my command" He winked edging his hand back between my legs. I knew I was going to enjoy this far more than I should.


	18. Little secrets

**A/N **Just a weird little chapter I thought I would add because mainly I can! LOL

**Chapter 18 Little secrets**

**Randy's POV**

After last night I wasn't sure if I could keep up with the appearance of hating her, but as she reasoned if anything changed they would pick up on it and we would be snapped and apparently there was more fun to be had. I hated to admit it but she was right so I would continue to hate her openly while liking her secretly, it wasn't something I liked but it was just something that needed to be done. She had programmed a secret number in my phone, apparently her older sister Harmoni is a really good hacker, which of course made me more curious about Raven. Anyways any text I sent to this number would instantly be erased from my phone and her's (after she was done reading it) and no one could ever trace it. It just made me think that in a past life Raven and her sisters were some sort of international jewel theives. Shaking that weird thought from my brain I made my way to the back where I found a group of them, sadly Venom was there which meant I was going to have to act like a total jerk with a stick up my ass the size of east Texas.

"Morning guys. You" I said evily at Raven. She just gave me that smirk.

"Jackass"

"Why do you two have to be so mean to each other, your making the entire locker room negative" Punk spoke up, his hand entwined in Gail's, that was fast.

"Look as soon as you remove the french, domestic abuse and Randy Orton from the world peremantly then I'll be a better person to hang out with"

"Raven, the world will never be without any of those things" Gail explained rolling her eyes.

"Ok just get rid of Randy, I'll settle for that"

I rolled my eyes at her, ignoring her I went to my locker and put some gear away. "Have you ever thought that maybe if you weren't such a psychotic bitch you would have more friends?"

"And have you ever thought that killing yourself would make this planet a better place?"

"How?"

"Well for starters they wouldn't have to endure your annoying voice"

"Funny I thought the same about you"

"Seriously stop!" Gail exclaimed, I guess she hated it when any of us fought with the Divas.

"You know Raven the only reason your here is because your eye-candy" I kept up picking on her, was it mean that I found a little bit fun?

"I would say the same to you Orton but your not that attractive, seriously Jinder Mahal is more attractive and thats not saying much"

He beamed at her for a minute before she turned on him too "Dude thats not a compliment"

"Raven millions of fan girls will disagree with that statement"

She looked at me thoughtfully "Randy most of your fans are teen girls, there still going through the phases of life meaning their confused, liking you is merely something they try for the sake of experimenting, like alcohol, drugs or same sex sex"

I had to bite my lip to stop me from laughing, seriously the girl had a comeback for everything and since I had made my way through the apparent hatred I got to see exactly why people liked her, she was funny, smart and not to mention smoking hot.

Gail and Punk let out groans of annoyance, I guess this did make for a hostile work environment. I don't think either of us cared.

"Gail's right we should really stop fightin, we're actin like children" Raven started "So here's the deal speak again and I'm gonna punch so hard your beard flies off"

I couldn't resist the smirk she bought to my lips, turning it into a nasty one I looked her straight in the eye. "Raven how could you possibly hurt me? Your like this big" I indicated with my fingers hoping I had silenced her once and for all. Nope.

"Funny your wife said the same thing about you" Raven wiggled her pinkie at me. "And now I'm bored. To the coffee!" She shouted flying through the door like a super-hero.

**Raven's POV**

You know those moments where you say something and you just know that your gonna pay for it? Well I knew as soon as I made that comment about his private area I was gonna pay for it. I just wondered how, possibly in a way where I would wind up with some sort of battle wound. We had agreed on still hating each other but there were certain topics that were off limits, for him I wasn't allowed to insult his wife or daughter, not that I would insult his daughter because thats just mean but still thats what he said. For me, he wasn't in any way to bring up Chase because I loved that man more than life itself and anyone that insults him will die even if that person is Randy freakin Orton.

"Hello?" Beth waved a hand in front of my face, I guess I had zoned out while getting coffee. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah something about peanuts right?"

Beth rolled her eyes clearly pissed that I wasn't paying attention "Raven! I was asking you if you want to come out tonight?"

My phone vibrated in my pocket making me jump, I wasn't expecting any texts at this hour but then again Iziah loved texting at random. Yay! It wasn't Iziah, another bullet dodged.

_U O me RKO_

I laughed at the text, told you I was gonna pay for it.

"Who's texting you?" Beth asked curious trying to look at it but it had already deleted itself and lost itself to the untraceable.

"Just my sister, apparently I owe her"

"Why?"

I shrugged, "You tell me and we'll both know"

Beth giggled "So she's one of those"

"One of what?" I raised my eyebrow ready to punch the bitch, I loved my sisters as much as I loved Chase and so help me anyone that insults them.

"Where she says you owe her but your not quite sure why" Beth laughed, ok I relaxed because that wasn't an insult, Izzy did do that. Alot.

"And yet when she owes you she pretends that she don't know what your on about" I said texting Randy back quickly. _Got a prezzie for you wear loose shorts then barge in2 me TRUST ME! LOL _

That should stump him and even if it didn't I'm sure he would like my present and if he didn't I'm sure I could make it up to him in another way.

**Randy's POV**

I just looked at her text thoroughly confused, seriously how was I meant to trust her when she sent through weird texts like that? Curiousity got the better of me so quickly I found the loosest pair of shorts I had on me and slipped them on. Now I had to go and shoulder barge her? Was I the _only_ one thinking WTF? Still it swept my veins and I wouldn't be able to shake it until I got to the bottom of it. So I went to the one place where I knew she would be, the catering table. She was talking her little heart out to Beth Phoenix that smile of joy on her face. I wanted to stay where I was and just stare at her curves but I decided that I was gonna barge into her just like she wanted. I quickly hid for a moment as they began walking towards me, I started walking towards them like its the way I was going. I barged her right in the shoulder just like she asked, luckily she didn't go flying like a pinball. Beth didn't see it but I felt it, she slipped something into my shorts.

"Watch where your going prick" Raven snapped shooting me an icy glare.

"Shut it small person" I snapped back going on my way. I shot a look at her retreating back, again hidden from the world she gave me a smile and a seductive wink. Going to the nearest locker room that was empty I quickly pulled out her little present. Scrunched into a neat little ball was a pair of black lace panties. I pulled my phone out about to text her a very racy message but as always she beat me to it

_If you have those what am I wearing? ;)_

I bit my lip again to stop the moan, she was wearing the tightest black short shorts and now she was commando underneath. The images that invaded my skull made my eyes roll back into my skull. I enjoyed the feeling for a moment or two, it had been a while since I had felt such excitement and now my body craved it. Although I knew really I craved her in every possible way.


	19. Quiet before the storm

**Chapter 19 Quiet before the storm**

**Raven's POV**

I was glad to be going home, I had missed my own bed and my dog Demon, (which my sister was taking care of) but deep inside me I knew I was going to miss Randy. We had had sex almost every night in every way imaginable. I honestly thought I would of bored him by now but every time we were together it was like the first time. He knew my body so well but as he found out last night, there was always something new to discover. When I got in I said hello to Demon and put my stuff away. Stretching I decided I should find something to do, the only thing I could think of was curling up in Randy's strong arms. But no he was with his wife, I got a little jealous at that thought, he would be in her arms this weekend saying everything he had said to me. I know that he had to so she wouldn't catch on but it was still unfair and very irritating. Taking my mind off Randy, I did some laundry before I headed to bed. My thoughts on Randy and all the things we had done together, I had to admit he was a master of his craft.

When I woke up I didn't feel any better and I wondered if I could get away with killing his wife. Probably not. Taking a deep breath I took a seat on the couch next to my load of fresh washing, thinking about what I was doing.

"Oh Venom the trouble you get yourself into" I said to myself, I knew that I was feeling more than just lust for Randy, I was in love with him, that was the worst thing to be feeling. I shouldn't be in love with a marrried man because unlike most women that fall into my position I wasn't going to delude myself. I knew for a fact that Randy wasn't about to tear apart his family for me, I would always just be his bit on the side until the day it ended. That broken heart that was mentioned would wind up being mine.

"Why did you even start this damn affair" I muttered. Suddenly my washing began to move all at once and I jumped outta my skin.

"Your doing what?" Iziah sat up really fast her face flushed with shock.

I was busy having a freakin heart attack "What the hell are you doing in my washing?"

"I came over but you were asleep so I thought I would curl up in your washing because it smelled so good and was so warm"

Ok that was something I expected from Jamie, "Damn Iziah you gave me a fucking heart attack"

"Never mind that, your having an affair?"

"No" I said slowly hoping she would buy it. I knew she wouldn't.

"Your having an affair with a married man?"

I let out a sigh even though I knew telling her would be like telling John Cena, everyone would know in a matter of seconds. "Yes"

"Who is it?" Iziah demanded

"Why does that matter?"

"Because it does Venom!"

"Randy Orton"

Her eyes bulged further as the information sunk in, "Its bad enough your fucking another womans husband but _him_?"

I sighed closing my eyes, when I opened them she was gone. It looks as though the heart breaking would come sooner than expected.

**Randy's POV**

I glanced over at Sam as she made dinner, her round face beaming with pleasure. She was more than happy to have her husband home. The only reason I was happy to be here was because of my daughter, other than that I wanted to be with Venom.

"Are you ok honey, you've been really quiet since you got home" Sam asked gently stirring a pot. Alana right beside me watching cartoons.

"I'm fine" I lied, I was anything but fine. The things I was feeling was tearing me apart. It used to be a feeling of uncontrollable lust I held for Raven but that had turned and now all I felt was love, that was a big mistake because it meant pulling apart everything I had just to be with her and I had no idea if I could do that. Sam looked at me out of the corner of her eye, she didn't believe that I was ok.

"Are you sure your ok?" Sam asked again, pushing me to tell her the truth. Getting up I went over to her and slid my arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently I pulled her against me.

"I'm fine really Sam, I missed you"

She smiled, her eyes lighting up "I missed you too Rand"

I tried not to think of Venom but I just couldn't, I had more love for that girl than I had ever had for anybody and I couldn't even tell her that.


	20. Realisations

**Chapter 20 Realisations**

**Raven's POV**

I don't know what I did wrong but since getting back to work Randy had ignored me, not his usual coldness but he went out of his way to avoid and ignore me. It was like he had finished with me but hadn't gotten around to telling me. Pushing the heart break aside I went to the Divas locker room, pulling out a wrestling magazine I decided to catch up on my gossip, Randy knew where I was if he wanted to talk to me. I was only alone for a short amount of time then Alicia and Sam came in, talking and laughing. Ok, now I know why Randy was avoiding me, his wife was here. I just kept on reading my magazine, hoping that Sam would ignore me. I hadn't heard from Iziah or my other family but I didn't hold much hope of her talking to me anytime soon after all sleeping with a married man makes me a whore and Izzy and my sisters _hated_ whores.

"Alicia you have to help me" Sam pleaded "I just know he's having an affair"

I kept my eyes on the magazine, keeping my poker face. If I did anything other than ignore it she would of clicked on straight away. Sam kept going on about Randy's strange behaviour, pacing a hole in the locker room floor. Suddenly I got an idea, an idea that would throw Sam straight off course.

"It doesn't sound like an affair" I said still reading my magazine,

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked slowly instantly getting the usual paranoia, I just down played it.

"The behavoiur sounds like" I looked up at both of them staring at me. "Never mind"

"No what were you going to say?"

"Well I used to be a sex thearipist and the most common problem I got was bored sex life"

She just looked at me confused as I kept on reading my gossip. "Raven you have to explain because if its not bored sex life then he's having an affair and I would never forgive him if he did that to me"

I let out a sigh "It sounds as though the sex has gotten boring and he just doesn't want to do it because he knows it'll be the same"

"How do I fix it?"

I shrugged "I don't know. Fulfil one of his fantasies"

"You really think thats what it is?" Sam looked at me worriedly.

I shrugged again "You can tell its an affair when you offer and he makes up a really fucked up excuse not to have sex"

Sam sighed "I hate it that he could be with someone else"

"OMG!" My eyes bulged as I read my magazine, talk about gossip overload. Pulling out my cellphone I called Iziah hoping she would talk to me.

"What?"

"Please don't hang up"

"What do you want?"

"Do you know that Grand dad is in hospital with back problems?"

"Yes"

"Well thanks for telling me Izzy"

"I don't talk to sluts" She said coldly before hanging up. That sentence cut me deeper than she could ever know.

**Randy's POV**

Was it mean that I hated it that Sam was here? Mainly because it meant I had to stay right away from Venom, even though Sam thought I hated her she still hated the contact. I think it was because Raven always went straight to murder and torture.

"Randy!"

"What?" I said as coldly as I could muster.

Raven just looked at me evenly "We have a problem and by we I mean we"

"What?"

"Your wife thinks your having an affair" She started which made my blood run cold. "But I managed to deter her with some psychological mumbo-jumbo"

"So whats the problem?"

"You have to put on a great performace tonight"

"I don't think I can"

"Look I don't care what you have to think about it order to get the job done Randy, just get it done or else we're both going down"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means if I go down I'll be takin you with me. Don't let it come to that Randal" She gave me a curt nod and headed on her way.

"That was amazing" Sam said breathlessly flopping down beside me, every pleasure point had been hit and now she was more than convinced that I wasn't having an affair. I closed my eyes trying to get my breath back. I had to admit it was pretty good sex but it was nothing compared to Venom. Sam lay beside me and I let her cuddle up to me.

"Are you ok?" She whispered, her eyes growing with worry.

I nodded "Yeah you wore me out"

Sam gave a tiny laugh settling in further to me. "That was a long time coming Rand"

I didn't say anything, I just looked at those brown eyes. Hurt, pain and torment rushed throughout my body. I hated what I was feeling, don't get me wrong I loved Sam but she was no Venom.

I looked over at the clock for the fifth time, it had been hours since Sam fell asleep in my arms. I hadn't been able to sleep at all. I kept convincing myself that it was the light from outside, the ticking of the clock, the insiginifacnt sounds around me but I knew what it really was, I was missing Raven. Slipping out of bed I pulled on some clothes I slipped out the door. I knew where I was going and I didn't give a flying fuck if I was seen because I wanted it all out, I was tired of the hiding. I banged on the door until it was opened.

"Randy?" Raven looked at me clearly not expecting a visitor at half three in the morning. Even with her hair messed up and crooked pjs she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. I pulled her into a searing kiss, all the love I had ever felt poured into her mouth. I pushed her back into the room and snapped the door shut with my foot.

"You shouldn't be here" She whispered after I pulled away, I just looked into those beautiful silver eyes.

"I need to be with you"

She pulled out of my arms "You need to be with your wife Randy"

I looked at her sadly, pulling her back in my arms "I need you Venom"

She shook her head "You don't need me Randy, you just _think_ you do. Go back to your wife and fix your marriage"

"Are you saying you don't wanna see me anymore?"

She let out a sigh but didn't say anything.

"Raven" I pressed gently.

"I'm in love with you Randy" She confessed "But I can't ask you to ruin your family nor do I expect you too but _we_ need to end so I can move on" She let out another sigh "In a way you need to stay and I need to go"

I kissed her again, my lips pressed against her's gently. Just holding her felt more amazing than anything in the world. For a minute she let herself fall before pushing me away. For the first time since I had known her she had tears in her eyes. I cupped her face with my hand, "I don't want to let you go Raven"

"You have too Randy, you have too much to lose"

I kissed her on the cheek before slipping out the door again, my heart in so much pain I knew why some people turned to suicide because right now I just wanted to die. It would be easier than losing Raven, the only one that I was truely in love with.


	21. Don't you fucking judge me

**Chapter 21 Don't you fucking judge me**

**Raven's POV**

This fucking sucked. It's always the fucking same. Fall in love and he gets murdered, fall in love and he's already married. Seriously I can't catch a motherfucking break. Ok maybe I bought this on myself but it still fucking sucked. It had only been three days without him but it still hurt, it was like losing Chase all over again. Tiredly I made my way home, at least the next day could be spent away from the world and it's dramas. See this is why I say there is nothing good about the outside world, its just a bunch of dumb people with their dumb dreams and even dumber kids. On the way I stopped in at a convienice store, I badly needed coke. Or drugs.

"And a packet of smokes please" I said to the guy over the counter, obviously he wasn't a wrestling fan which was good because the mood I was in, it wasn't good.

"What kind?"

"Surprise me"

He grabbed the first packet and layed it on the counter, adding up my total.

"Hi Raven" A meek voice cut through me. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down but it was hard.

I just thanked the guy and took my stuff and headed out. It didn't work because she followed me. "I just wanted to talk"

"Well I don't wanna talk to you Shane" I spat opening my smokes. I desperately needed the nicotine, it made it easier to let Randy go if I had poison in my system.

"Please Raven I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

I shook my head "Too late, I hope you and Annie are very happy together"

The day just continued to go downhill, first I had split from Randy, I was constantly reminded of Chase, Shane made an appearance and now walking into my home I found Harmoni, Iziah and Storm, sitting at my table looking very morbid.

"Hello people that don't live here"

"Raven" Harmoni spoke up gently "This is an intervention"

"Its a what now?"

"You need help" Harmoni pleaded "Iziah told us what's going on and you know as well as we do that its not you, you need some help"

"No, I need you people to leave me alone"

"Raven!" Iziah exploded "You have turned into what you despise the most. You have gone against everything you believe in and for what? Some asshole?"

"Yeah I'm aware of that thank you Iziah"

"You know Chase would be spinning in his grave if he knew what his girlfriend had become"

Now I got angry, very angry. "How dare you bring him into this!" I spat acidly "And how you fucking dare stand there and fucking judge me, Harm your husbands father is a serial killing rapist, Iziah your married to your rapists brother and Storm, don't even get me started on you!"

They all fell silent as my gaze stared holes through them, we had never fought like this but something inside me had just snapped.

"I'm going up stairs when I come back I want you three out of my house" I snapped walking up the stairs, in a way I had just turned my back on the three most important people in my life. Now I really was alone.


	22. The shortest chapter known to man

**A/N **Sorry I just couldn't resist! I had to do a chapter that equaled to Raven's height lol

**Chapter 22 The shortest chapter known to man**

**Randy's POV**

This fucking sucked. I had finally fallen in love and now it was ripped away from me. All these years I had pretended to love Sam, I pretended for so long that I believed that it was real. All this time Sam had just been my silver medal, it was Raven who would always come first. Now she was gone and I was forced back into a marriage that I didn't even want. The only good part was Alana, who was staying with my parents for some much needed alone time with Sam. She was laying by my side her head resting on my chest. Everything pounded in my head and after a while I decided it was time. I was sick of being tormented and tortured, if I wanted her then I was gonna have to fight for her and fight for her I would.

Letting out a heavy sigh I looked at my wife "Sam we need to talk"


	23. Bad days ahead

**Chapter 23 Bad days ahead**

**Raven's POV**

As I went into work after the weekend I just felt the bad energy. I knew that it wasn't going to end well. See I had had a lot of bad days so I knew bad days from good days.

"Hey Raven" Punk greeted me, he had that smirk on his face, the one that made me want to smack him right in the mouth.

"Hey Punk"

"You know how you said you don't date men" He started and I knew whatever I said I was going to walk in to whatever jab he had planned.

"Yeah"

He held up his left hand which showed a golden band. "Would it help if I was married?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well the word in the locker room is you like 'em married. I mean you and Randy have been screwing around for months"

I pushed past him angrily,

"Wow I've never met a psycho slut before!" He yelled after me. Oh I should of known that he would do this to me. I should of known that as always I would be the bad guy and he would come out smelling of fucking roses. I hated this but a part of me knew I deserved it. I _was_ sleeping with a married man so I can't exactly claim to be innocent but to be fair he had fucked up too but no as always he wouldn't get any blame whatsoever. Tell me I had a right to be pissed off. Stalking my way around the anger seething I went straight to Randy, I meant what I said, if I was going down then I was taking him with me. There he was up ahead talking to John, well if Punk knew I take it everyone else did so I didn't have to drag him away. Venom flowed in my veins and copper floated in my taste buds. Flicking up my hunting knife I pushed him against the wall and put the blade right up against his main artery.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat"

"We need to talk" He said evenly, not worried about the cold metal. "Its really important"

I wasn't in the mood for listening, I only wanted to hurt someone, someone being Randy Orton. I put my knife away. "Just stay the fuck away from me or I will kill you"

**Randy's POV**

"I hate to say I told you so but" John started as soon as Raven had gone. "Randy you have gotten yourself into some real shit here"

I sighed, yes I had thought that it would of been easier but as always reality hit back hard. "Now she'll never forgive me for what I've done, I want to fix it with her John. How? How do I do that?"

He shrugged "Let her calm down dude, maybe she'll give you a chance to explain why you did what you did"

"I love her John, I know I do"

"Then you have to proove that because right now she thinks you did what you did to spite her"

I sighed again "Then there's Sam"

"What about her?"

"She's here and majorly pissed off and to make it worse I know that if she goes hunting for Raven, Raven will kill her"

"That would make everything a little easier"

I had to laugh because he had a point, maybe it would be easier if Sam would just die.

**Raven's POV**

All day I had put up with the tauntings and whispers, the dirty little secret was out. Raven Venom was nothing more than a slut that ruined marriages. I had been called a slut before and it didn't bother me but it did now, I guess what they say is true, the truth hurts. To my surprise there was two people that were on my side, my cousin Nattie and Sheamus. Yeah, Sheamus being nice to me after finding out the shocking truth made me feel a little weird too. After a while I just needed to get away from it all, I needed to be able to breathe without someone talking to me.

"Hey!" An angry voice cut through my silent walk. I should of known this was coming. Yes as I expected I turned to find a very irate Sam Orton.

"Sam I know your angry" I started quietly, all I could say was I am sorry, it would only fuel her anger but it was all I could really say.

"Angry? You slept with my husband!" She yelled at the top of her voice, her face turning red.

"I'm sorry Sam, really"

"Sorry!" She yelled "Your nothing but a slut!"

I didn't correct her because she was right, I was a slut. Stinging pain rippled up my cheek and her wedding ring split my lip open. As much as my killer instint told me to kill, I resisted. I deserved that slap and anything else she did to me. She had already found out her husband was unfaithful she didn't need a beatdown as well. She went to slap me again but a tattooed arm around her throat came to my aid. Iziah.

"Touch my sister again and your going home in a body bag"

"She's nothing but a slut!"

Iziah let her go and gave her a devious smirk "Well if you kept your hubby satisfyed maybe he wouldn't of strayed"

Sam stalked away muttering insults under her breath. Iziah looked at me concerned. "Are you ok?"

"What are you doing here Iziah?"

She shrugged "Thought maybe you could use some help?"

"Thanks"

Iziah turned my face so she could look at my split lip, "This must feel strange, usually its you looking at my injuries"

I didn't say anything, I just waited for her to add in her jab, I could feel it coming. "You know you had a point Raven, I mean when I first started dating Rey everyone was fine but as soon as they found out who his brother was they all turned against him. Except you. You stayed by my side because you knew that he wasn't his brother. Hell you even helped us sneak around"

Again I stayed silent as she went on with her point "And when they found out about Vampiro's father they turned against him but again it was you that stuck by them. And Storm well she wouldn't be half the woman she is if it wasn't for you and Jamie wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you. So as always Venom, you have us"

"Thought you didn't like sluts?" I said quietly making her sigh.

"Your not a slut Raven, a true slut has at least four ruined marriages under their belt, your just a woman that made a mistake."

I hugged her greatfully, now shit didn't seem so bad. All the shit I had been through didn't seem so bad because I had my girls and this was no exception.

"I don't condone sleeping with a married man nor do I think you should do it again but you have us girlfriend"

"Thank you Izzy"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well we're already breaking the fourth wall so I don't see why not"

"Are you in love with him?"

I just stayed silent, there wasn't much I could say.

Iziah hugged me again "Oh sweetie, you fell into the trap"

"Yeah I know but I can't help it, I ain't felt this way about anybody since Chase"

Iziah let me go and looped an arm around my neck "Well maybe just maybe life will be kind to you"

We both laughed, since the day began I actually felt _good_ "Yeah and while we're at it France will blow up"

"It could happen"


	24. You have me

**Chapter 24 You have me**

**Raven's POV**

The one good thing about people knowing about me and Randy was they left me alone, sure they still taunted me and talked about me but I was left to work. The girls, excpet Nattie refused to speak to me unless it was work related so my days could be spent training and doing whatever else I wanted. I stayed right away from Randy, he tried to talk to me but I just couldn't handle it, I wanted nothing to do with him anymore. I was happy to be public enemy number one.

"You must be happy to be going home" Nattie whispered to me.

"Yeah two whole days of rifle shooting, its gonna be awesome"

"Is rifle shooting code for sleeping with another guy on the roster thats married?" Kelly asked shooting me an evil look. Who knew horses could be so bitchy. Not saying a word I got up and straight punched her in the mouth, shocked she fell against the wall.

"Anyone else want to make a comment?" I was tired of being the only one on the sharp end of the stick, just like my sister would of done, it was time to fight back.

"I would" Gail Kim stepped up, I was more than ready to knock her asian ass out. Instead she stepped around me and slapped Kelly in the face, "You of all people have no right to judge. Call her a whore again I'm gonna shove my foot up your ass"

Smiling she looked at me, patting my shoulder "I'm with you"

"Me too and if you want I can glam-slam Randy through a window" Beth laughed, wow maybe I had more true friends than I realised.

When I finally made it home I found my favourite cousin Storm sitting on my kitchen bench eating an ice-block. "Hey your home!"

I let out a groan of pure annoyance, not with her just with the thought of having to go back to work. I threw down my stuff and took a seat next to her. "Why is it that when Kelly Kelly sleeps with a married man its ok but the minute I do it, I'm suddenly a slut?" I asked resting my head on her shoulder.

"Because the economy is in a downward spiral" Storm laughed "So other than the obvious how is work?"

"You mean how is Randy?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know I don't want him anywhere near me, he hung me Storm"

She just looked at me wondering what the hell that meant, I wasn't even sure. "We both had a noose around our necks and he slithered out of his and left me to hang"

"Oh I get it now" Storm let out a giggle "I'm sorry but only you can make a reference like that"

"Well at least I found out now then fifty years down the track when I'm too old to do anything about it"

"Seriously my mind boggles at how your logic works"

I took my head off her shoulder and lent against the kitchen cupboards "You know I am so comfy I might just stay here for the entire weekend"

Storm jumped down from the bench "Well I would love to stay and chat Venom, but I have a horny husband at home that needs my skilled body"

I just shuddered, that was not an image I needed at any point in time.

"Laters Raven"

"Bye Storm"

"You know Raven" Storm said slowly "If you want you can share my husband" I just looked at her, instantly she blushed "I so did not mean it like that"

"Its ok, now go I want to be alone with my kitchen bench"  
>"That is just so wrong" Storm laughed heading out the door. I wasn't alone for long, a whole thirty seconds after she had gone the chimes went off. I had no idea who it was nor did I care.<p>

"Come in"

I should of cared because like the nightmare was on repeat, Randy walked in.

"What in the blue hell are you doing here?" I demanded staying on my comfy bench. He didn't say a word he just shut the front door, snapped on the lock and came and stood in front of me. Ice blue penetrated pools of silver. For the longest time we just stared at each other like some sort of silent movie. I opened my mouth to speak but his lips covered mine and that passion we had ignited like no other. Holding onto the flame I pulled him closer, my fingertips clutching at him hoping he would never leave. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. Lifting my shirt up he tossed it aside, his lips crashing back to mine, hot flesh crashing on my body, it felt too good to stop. Even if _this_ was our last night I wanted to make it last forever. I pulled his shirt up, his flesh ached to be touched, his bare flesh against mine was nothing short of amazing. I curled my legs around pulling him closer, needing to feel every inch of him against me. Snaking his hands around me he pulled me off the bench and carried me to the couch. He crashed down upon me his tongue fighting with mine. My hands worked as fast as they could at his belt. If anything could make me feel better it was the viper buried deep inside me. He pulled away and just looked at me, the firey passion lit up in his blue orbs. Not wanting him to stop his assult I pulled his lips back to mine, he wasn't gonna leave until he made me feel better. He practically ripped my skirt off, the lacy panties nothing under his rugged hands. I rasied my hips up in anticipation, he sliced through me and the wind was knocked from my lungs. He had never felt so good. Instead of starting slow he went straight to the fast hardening pace. He kept stabbing me and all I could do was peirce his flesh in an attempt to make him mine.

"Raven" My name exploded in my eardrum, forcing pleasure to my very core. He swept a finger between us, flicking the little ball in time to his thrusts. All I could do was breathe harshly as the venom vanished and uncontrollable lust splintered its way through me. I held him close as that familiar end chorused through me.

**Randy's POV**

I couldn't stop staring at her, she looked so beautiful and I knew in my heart this was where I was meant to be. Sweeping those curls I settled on top of her taking as much weight as I could off her small frame.

"Why did you do it Randy?" She whispered at me. Hurt suddenly raged in her eyes.

"Because I was no longer in love with her, I want you Raven. Its always been you"

"You let me hang" She whispered her eyes suddenly off me, taking her chin I forced her to look at me.

"I'm so sorry Raven. But you have me now and I won't ever let you go"

"Promise?"

I kissed her on the nose making her giggle softly "I promise"


	25. Proceedings

**Chapter 25 Proceedings**

**Randy's POV**

I just looked her sleeping frame over, the tattoos shining in the light. My heart swelled with so much love I was afraid it would explode. Her nose wrinkled in her sleep making her look even cuter, it had always been Raven and I knew it would never be anyone but Raven. It was more than a physical attraction, we had a connection that went beyond the pyshical. Something I had never felt with Sam. Raven's eyes fluttered open.

"Your still here" She whispered at me, I guess I could accept her slight accusation in a way I did let her hang. Well not anymore.

"Course I am, I ain't going no where" I said sweeping her cheek. "I meant what I said Venom, I love you"

She smiled up at me "I never thought I would hear those words again"

"You'll always hear them from me" I lent down and kissed her again, her lips still felt like silky heaven against mine. In the silence we enjoyed the feel of each others lips, her fingers trailing my tattoos. As always something broke the spell, my fucking cellphone rung.

"Leave it" Raven purred kissing my neck, she certainly knew the good spots.

"I can't, might be important" I groaned never wanting to leave her touch.

Raven pushed me away playfully "Fine answer it but hurry because I'm about to have a shower and I would like you to join me"

I kissed her nose before getting up and answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Randy I was hoping we could talk" Sam said gently through the phone.

"I can't at the moment Sam"

"Your with _her_ aren't you?" Sam accused her voice cracking.

"Yes"

Sam let out a pained yelp "Please Randy, I just want to talk. After everything at least give me that"

I sighed "Fine. Give me ten minutes"

I hung up and looked at Raven "You have to go" She said sadly.

I took her hand in mine "I'll be coming back, that is if you want me too"

"Of course I want you too you fool"

I shuffled around for my clothes "I shouldn't be too long, keep the shower hot"

Raven giggled "I'll see what I can do"

Fifteen minutes later I was on the doorstep of the house we once called ours. To me it no longer felt like home, Raven felt like home. Sam let me in, fresh tears spilling down her face. Alana hadn't been told yet and for the weekend she was staying with Sam's parents. We would tell her at some point why daddy wasn't with mummy anymore. How do you explain that to a six year old?

"Randy" Sam started but her voice suddenly halted not able to get anymore out.

I however went into our bedroom and started to pull out clothes and a suitcase.

"Randy why are you doing this?" She pleaded.

"I already told you Sam"

She shut her eyes briefly "We can work this out Randy. We can move on from this"

"I don't want to work it out Sam, I told you I love Raven. I always have and I always will"

"Is she worth losing your daughter over!" Sam suddenly yelled. "We have to work this out for Alana!"

I looked at her evily "Don't you even think about using Alana as a way to hurt me"

She grabbed my hand "Randy I love you, please don't leave me"

I slid out of her grip "I'm sorry Sam but I love Venom and I want to be with her"

"Is she really worth it? Six years of marriage for _her_?"

I just took my suitcase and headed straight to the front door "My guys will contact your guys and Sam I plead with you, just sign the damn papers because you deserve better than me, you deserve someone that will love you and only you"

Sam let out a whimper like I had just sucker-punched her in the heart.

"For what its worth Sam, I didn't like hurting you but Raven is who my heart belongs too"


	26. Everyone is connected

**Chapter 26 Six degrees**

**Raven's POV**

It had been a month since people had found out about us, the divorce proceedings were still wrapping up. I couldn't wait for them to be over then he really would be mine. We had never been happier, there was only one thing rearing its ugly head, Randy hadn't had contact with his daughter in almost a month, Sam was clawing and fighting to keep them apart. He was happy with me, I knew but it was tearing him apart that he couldn't see his pride and joy. I knew exactly how he felt and more to the point, how that little girl felt.

I got up and pulled on some jeans, it took me a while to find a shirt that wasn't ripped. Randy had been really stressed last night which meant really rough hard sex, I still wasn't walking properly.

"Morning" I said gently, he was resting on the couch watching the old cartoon _Freakazoid_, it was Alana's favourite. I hobbled around to sit beside him.

"Are you ok?"

I gave a tiny laugh "I'm fine. I can't say the same about my favourite shirt however"

"Sorry" He pulled me into his arms and kissed the small bruise he had left there.

"Its ok" I kissed him before pulling away out of his arms "I've got to do something in town, are you gonna be alright by yourself?"

"I'm not a child Venom" He rolled his eyes at me. I patted his hand, kissing his cheek.

"I'm aware of that Randy. Anyways Izzy and Storm will be over. There decorating the back bedroom for me so please stay out of their way"

He stretched out his legs on the couch, "I'm gonna stay right here all day and not do a damn thing"

I kissed him again "Love you"

"Love you too"

I knew Randy wouldn't like where I was going but I couldn't sit back and do nothing, I just hope I didn't make it worse. Heaving a big sigh I knocked on the front door. I just hoped that luck was on my side.

"What do you want?" Sam bit out icily. Her usually soft face twisted into a hard shell of anger.

"I was hoping we could talk"

"First you steal my husband then you come here to rub it in my face"

"Sam I'm not here to rub anything in, I just want to talk. Woman to woman"

She just stared at me madly, sighing slightly she stepped back "Well come in then"

I stepped in and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So can I get you anything? Keeping in mind I have no more husbands around here for you to steal"

I let that weird yet obviously catty remark go. "Sam I want to talk to you about Alana"

"How dare you!" She shrieked "How dare you speak of my daughter"

"I'm sorry" I stood up again, clearly she was still angry at me so whatever I said she was just gonna tune out. "I'm sorry I wasted your time Sam"

"Do you have any idea how it feels to have the love of your life ripped away from you" Sam asked me evenly, boy did she ask the wrong question.

"His name was Chase"

"What?"

"Years before I even met Randy I was in love with a man called Chase. He was on his way home from work one night and he was murdered. He was trying to stop a woman from being raped, she avoided being raped and killed while he lay dying. Everyday I'm reminded of him"

Sam's face had turned white, I figured it was from my story. "When did that happen?"

I told her and her face went even whiter, her whole body began to shake and I wasn't sure if she was gonna be able to stand. Gently I took her hand and led her to a chair.

"Sam?" Yes she was a bitch but can you blame her, I did steal her husband. "Are you ok?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, looking at me she finally said words that I never thought I would hear. "It was me"

"What?" Now I was confused, first time for everything.

"I was walking home from work, I thought I would be ok because it was a tuesday night, no one would be around. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my throat blade pushing into me. He told me if I screamed he would kill me. I thought I was done for then I heard a guy call out. They wrestled on the ground and my saviour told me to run."

"OMG" I let out quietly, I never thought in a million years I would actually get to meet the woman that my Chase had saved, nor did I ever think that I would steal her husband.

"I am so sorry Raven" She let out quietly, tears spilling from her eyes.

"What on earth are you sorry for?"

"I should of stayed to help him, I should of done something"

I shook my head "Then both of you would of wound up dead which of defeated the purpose of him saving you"

Sam let out a laugh against her will. Looking sadly at me she wiped her tears "I'm sorry you lost him Raven"

"And I'm sorry I took him"

Sam let out a sigh "If your gonna ask me to change my mind about Ally, I'm sorry Raven I can't. She's all I have left and I will not let you take her too"

"Sam I don't want to take your daughter"

"You said the same thing about Randy _remember_"

"Ah touche" I stood up again to leave, "Sam if you want to hurt Randy then your suceeding, well done. But your hurting Alana too. She needs her father"

"You don't know what she needs" Sam spat putting her bitch mask back on.

"Whatever pain Rand is feeling over losing Alana, I can tell you that your little girl is feeling ten times worse. C'mon Sam, she's six. She deserves to know that her daddy still loves her. Like some people she may not get another chance. I wish I did"

**Randy's POV**

Finally at long last Raven got home, I had never been so happy to see her in my entire life. Her sister and cousin had been here all day decorating the back room. Everytime I even put a toe in the hallway where it was located, her sister yelled out a death threat. I was in no mood to fight with her even though I could of taken her.

"I missed you" I said wrapping my arms around her small frame. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just glad to be with you"

"Would you like a hot drink baby?"

Raven giggled "I knew there was a reason I liked you. Yes I would lurrrrve a hotdrink"

"I want one!" Iziah yelled out, followed by Storm "Me too!"

Raven pushed me towards the couch "You relax and I'll make them a drink"

"Are you sure?"

Raven gently pushed me again "Yes"

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked again, the look in her eyes told me that she had come across something that she didn't want to know.

"Yeah I just think its funny"

"Whats funny?"

She gave me a warm knowing smile "Everyone is connected by no more and no less than six degrees"


	27. Letting go

**Chapter 27 Letting go**

**Randy's POV**

Work. I was thankful for my job, it kept my mind off the searing pain in my heart. Sure I had the girl I had loved since forever but I was without my daughter. I hadn't seen her in almost two months and it was getting harder and harder to get through the days and nights. Raven assured me that one day I would see her again but I didn't believe her, if Sam was ready to let go of me then she would of let Alana see me. Sometimes at night I would lay in bed and wonder if I had done the right thing. I loved Raven but I missed Alana. I knew that it would never be easy ending a six year marriage but I never dreamed she would keep my little girl from me.

"I wish I could do something" Raven said softly squeezing my hand. Work couldn't keep my mind from Ally today because I had a weekend off, I actually had a saturday and sunday off. I was amazed too.

"You could kill Sam" I said darkly, Raven was used to the Viper side of me by now, I knew that deep down she didn't blame me for being cranky after all she knew what I was going through, more importantly what my little girl was going through.

"I don't think that would help Rand" She said softly stroking my face "I know you probably regret this Randy"

"I don't know what I think anymore, I never thought she would do this Raven and no matter what I do now it won't ever make her let me see Alana again"

Raven kissed my cheek sadly "I'm so sorry Randy, really"

I gripped her hand, all I wanted was her and the right to see my daughter, was that so hard. Musical chimes burst through the house that we had made our home, Raven was about to get up but I stopped her. I needed to stretch my legs anyways and who knows the visitor might take my mind off Alana.

"Sam?" I looked at her in surprise, she still looked the same but she had an air about her, like now she was stronger. All I figured was she was here to rub it in my face, sure I had Venom but _she_ had Alana. I had to restrain pretty damn hard not to punch her. "What are you doing here?"

She exhaled deeply, letting it out she handed me a slip of paper. "I think you should read this Randy" I got even more of a shock when she looked past me, "Hey Raven"

"Hey Sam"

She was being friendly, or civil at least. I didn't read her paper because all I thought was it was just another attempt to keep my pride and joy from me. "What is it?"

She rolled those pretty brown eyes at me "Just read it Randy, don't make this harder than it already is"

Closing my eyes for a brief moment I looked at her paper, the more I read the more I couldn't believe it. It was an official docuement stating that I had access to Alana every free day I had, I could ring her, I could talk to her via webcam, I could see my little girl.

"You just gotta sign on the X" Sam said handing me a pen. I couldn't sign fast enough. "I'll go and get her" Sam said taking back the paper and her pen. I closed the door not believing what had just happened, joyfully I swept Raven into hug, lifting her tiny stature off the ground.

"I've never been this happy, ever"

Raven laughed "I won't take it personally"

Almost twenty minutes later and having paranoid thoughts about this being a sick game Sam finally came back and as she promised my little girl was with her.

"Daddy!" She screamed running into my arms, I just hugged her happy that I had her back. I never wanted to let her go.

"Dad missed you so much"

"I missed you too Daddy" Alana hung onto my neck.

"Randy why don't you show her the back bedroom, I hope she will like it" Raven suggested.

"Come with Dad, he wants to show you your special room" I took her down the hall to the room Iziah and Storm had created, a pink fairy princess wonderland, Raven reasoned that one day I would get Ally back and she needed a special room just for her. It was as if she _knew_ this moment would happen.

**Raven's POV**

Awkward. That was the only word I could use to describe standing here with Sam. Sure we exchanged civil words but now it had just gone weird. Sam handed me Alana's gear

"She'll be here for the weekend, if thats ok"

I was very tempted to be sarcastic but I bit my tongue after all it probably wouldn't help. "Sure"

Sam looked around the house avoiding my gaze, I could tell there was something else but she wasn't sure how to begin.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry"

Seriously bring on the confusion, if anybody should be sorry it was me. "Why?"

"I'm sorry for all the slut jabs I made and I'm sorry I didn't help him when I could of"

I patted her hand gently and to my surprise she didn't pull away in disgust "Don't be sorry Sam, it wasn't your fault."

"I was afraid that she would instantly love you and I would be pushed out"

"That will never happen. There are some facts in life that you just can't change, Chase is gone forever, Iziah is an idiot and you will always be Alana's mother, if its ok with you I would like to be her friend"

Sam gave me a smile, "Well your about as tall as her other friends"

I had to laugh, she wasn't the first to call me short, I had heard all the short jokes before so if didn't bother me. It was better than being called a slut.

Alana cried out in pure joy and I had to admit it made my heart ache, I would love to have one of my own sadly I couldn't have children (_long_ story) "Looks as though Randy is hyping her up" Sam smiled. "Well I should be going"

"Sam?"

She turned and looked at me, a gentle soft look in her eyes "Thank you for letting him go"

Sam gave me a sigh, "You were right, it was hurting her more than anybody, I couldn't do that to her anymore." She offered her hand and in a instant the anger had faded and we had buried the hatchett. "I hope your both very happy together"

"And the guy that lands you best treat you like the lady you are because so help me God if he doesn't" I said honestly. No we will never be best friends but she's been through enough she deserved a guy that loved her more than life itself. She deserved a guy like Chase.

She gave an awkward giggle "Thanks I think"

I shut the door more than happy with the events that had just taken place. Everything was on track. I hoped Sam would find her Chase, I was lucky I had the real thing now I've got next best thing. Randy was my Chase.

It makes sense to me, I hope it does to you.


	28. One for the road

**A/N **This is the end, I hope you all enjoyed it and I thought I'd give you guys one last thing to ponder, I may work on a sequel (I may not) but I hope you'll enjoy and remember the review button is there for a reason other than looking pretty! LOL

**Chapter 28 One for the road**

**Raven's POV**

I just stared into space willing it to make sense. Of course in this life nothing makes sense and it just happens. You don't expect it and it thows you off course. I just looked at the pink my family had created and wondered if I could handle it, probably. I had been through alot in all my years of living, the worst of the worst but this, this was something I wasn't sure I'd pull through, then of course there was telling Randy. I shut my eyes hoping for a different result, sadly of course the world didn't work like that. I tell you when I become president of the world there were gonna be some real changes.

"So this is where your hiding" Randy smiled leaning against the door frame. That smile still ignited a flame like no other.

"Yeah, I thought you'd never find me" I joked half-heartedly fiddling with the pink bedspread, luckily for me Alana loved her room, she was proud to have her own pink wonderland. Shockingly even Sam thought it was nice.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked sitting beside me, his huge tattooed arm around my tiny shoulders.

I sighed heavily "Yeah I'm ok I guess"

"Whats wrong Venom?" He asked gently, he hadn't called me Venom in a while and it sounded almost foreign coming from his perfect lips.

I didn't say anything, too many questions were bubbling in my skull, I wasn't sure if I could tell him even though I knew I would have too.

"Raven?" He pushed gently "Whats wrong?"

I closed my eyes for the longest time, "I have to tell you something"

He waited patiently as I tried to find the words, I wasn't sure I could say them let alone hear them.

"Raven" He pushed again forcing my gaze onto his, in those peircing blue eyes I found that I could tell him and no matter what he would still be here.

I took a deep breath and just let the words tumble from my mouth, words I never thought I would say ever. "Randy I'm pregnant"


End file.
